Collision
by SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child
Summary: (Ch 8 Up) AU, Gippalai, shounen ai; After a marriage proposal, Yuna decides to tell Seymour that she's not into him. However, she overhears his sick plans for Lower Spira and takes matters into her own hands. Please read even if you dislike shounen ai. :D
1. Crash

Hello!! ::waves:: I'm sure some of you have seen me running around through reviews of anything that is Gippalai!!! Those of you who are unfamiliar with me, I am SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child, Child of Muffins. I look incredibly like FFX Yuna. I have a few pics of myself as Yuna (and, for that matter, pictures of **Magenta_Fox** as Baralai!). Um… I don't have much of an intro prepared for this story… it's an AU/Alternate Universe but still **very** Spiran. Bevelle is different… much different and the rest of Spira is relatively the same. The Al Bhed are still hated and the Al Bhed language shall pop up because I've memorized it. I won't be translating unless it's a long sentence.  
  
Well, I hope that you will all enjoy this first chapter of this yaoi goodness of Baralai/Gippal… good... ness. Um, as for me, I have nothing else to say. Hope that you review!!   
  
  
**Disclaimer of Doom:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2 characters. They belong to Square Enix, who are rich pycdyntc. Don't sue. I'll buy your games!  
  
  


* * *

  


Chapter One: Crash

  
  
He looked up suddenly as a shadow cast over his eye. He only realized that the shadow was a falling figure due to the fact that the shadow over him was slowly getting larger. His first reaction was to move, however, he didn't as he found that he was too scared to move. He hardly even swayed when he noticed that droplets of blood were flying faster down than the figure itself. Suddenly, things seemed to speed up very fast as the figure crashed into him, knocking him down, sand, blood, and feathers flying everywhere.  
  
The man blinked and held the tan arms of the figure that fell down to him. He widened his one eye.  
  
"Fryd? Ed'c… risyh? (What? It's… human?)," he realized. "Rao! Oui ugyo?" He paused, catching onto the fact that this human was not of his ethnicity, and certainly did not speak his language. He was about to try again when the figure moved.   
  
"Uuuunn…."  
  
The voice of the figure, even from a sound as small as that moan, was soft and throaty. The other man moved under the 'figure' and tried his question again.   
  
"Hey, uh… you okay?"   
  
The figure's brown eyes met with one green one. The green eyed man's other eye was covered in tape and gauze as if he had just lost it. The 'figure' flinched and spoke.   
  
"… My wings…"  
  
The one-eyed man glared to the other man's back where he once had two long white feathered wings. However, the wings had been severed unevenly, which explained the blood that had dripped as he fell. The one-eyed man gazed back to the tan man's face.  
  
"They are…"  
  
"Severed."   
  
"You're from Bevelle?"   
  
The tan man bit his lower lip.   
  
"Y-yes… my name is Baralai."   
  
"That's nice. Get off."   
  
Bevelle was a city that floated high above the rest of the "unfortunate" people of Spira, the world in which they lived. Those from Bevelle thought highly of themselves and usually avoided all contact with lower Spira, as they called it. Those without wings were called "groundlings" and in the eyes of one from Bevelle, were ignorant and useless. They had even less views of one of the many races of lower Spira, called the Al Bhed. All Al Bhed were blonde and had green eyes with "hideous" black swirls. The people of lower Spira hated them as well, if only because it made the other races feel better about themselves.   
  
"B-but!"   
  
Baralai was pushed off of the nameless man and he winced not only from the Al Bhed's sudden harsh behavior, but also from hitting the side of the remainder his left wing. Being that the desert was full of sand, that action was not a good thing. But he ignored the pain—or tried his best to—as he glared up to the Al Bhed.   
  
"When was it that I judged you?"   
  
The Al Bhed turned.   
  
"Shut up, will you? Your people did this to my eye. Your people banished us to this hell of a desert because our eyes were different and you like to think low of others. I don't need any crap from some Bevelle bastard with his wings clipped!"   
  
Baralai got up weakly, almost falling.   
  
"Please, don't go…" he begged. "I don't even know where I am--"  
  
"Good! Get lost in the desert and see if I care. I'll be sure to dig you up some day."   
  
Baralai narrowed his eyes again. That was rude. The Al Bhed walked off and Baralai did the obvious: follow. Both knew that nothing could stop Baralai from at least following. The Al Bhed didn't necessarily want to hurt him, per se, but he didn't like him. He knew from past experiences that people would sooner shoot an Al Bhed than tell them their name.   
  
However, Baralai had told him his.   
  
Even so, they didn't speak for a long time and Baralai found that he didn't mind the desert. It was cold in Bevelle so the desert was a nice change. His usual intricate green coat had been taken from him, so he was left with a loose sleeveless light green shirt that was tucked into a circular item against his abdomen. The item was tied around his waist with a thick yellow ribbon tied perfectly in the middle of the object. The object was a charm of Bevelle given to those with high respect which meant Baralai was probably very important. He had a brown leather garment around his waist and groin sewn neatly up the middle. Under it were loose olive green pants, darker than his shirt but lighter than the charm on his abs. His pants were tucked into his boots by use of a cloth-like binding material wrapped around once or twice. The binding was a light tan color that mixed well with the sand below his feet.   
  
His skin and hair were the oddest things about him, however. His skin was dark as if _he_ should be the one prancing around in the desert all day. His hair was much different, conversely, as it was a snow white color and kept back by an azure headband. His hair was unruly and yet perfect and the kind of hair you'd want to continuously run your hands through.   
His wings, or what was left of them, were yet another story. One wing was cut closer to his back than the other which could mean that Baralai lost them in a fight with flying fiends, though that wasn't very common. In fact, anyone from Bevelle losing their wings was extremely rare. But Baralai was proof that it was possible with his two bloody severed wings, walking through the desert, bits of blood and fragments of bloody feathers trailing behind him.   
  
"Why're you followin' me?" the Al Bhed wanted to know, speaking for the first time in what seemed like ages. The Al Bhed was quite surprised that Baralai hadn't given up.  
  
"Because y-you know where you're going," answered Baralai, his eyes narrow from exhaustion. The heat, pain, and slight loss of blood was getting to him at last. The wings weren't bleeding very much, but they still hurt.   
  
"I liked it better when you were unconscious," the Al Bhed snapped.   
  
"I liked it better when you w-were quiet," Baralai snapped right back. The Al Bhed didn't expect that, so he turned and Baralai walking, his head down, wobbling only slightly. He noticed that the Al Bhed had stopped to look at him, so he raised his head, trying to widen his eyes.   
  
"… What?"   
  
"You a white mage?"   
  
"O-of sorts…"  
  
"Can't you heal yourself?"   
  
"I'd like to… but I'm afraid if I cast one spell…"  
  
He silenced himself, thinking. The Al Bhed threw his arms up into the air and turned away again. He glared forward as a pair of Sand Wolves coming their way.   
  
"Cred… you know how to fight?"   
  
"Y-yes…"  
  
"Got a weapon?"   
  
"It was taken from me."   
  
The Al Bhed tossed a gun over to him. Baralai caught it, looking at it.   
  
"You have those down here, too?" he asked, surprised.   
  
"Yeah, we Al Bhed **made** these. We're not as primitive as you believe," the Al Bhed replied as the fiends caught up with them, their hungry, fang-filled mouths hanging open.   
  
"That's n-not what I meant…" Baralai tried to tell him, but the battle had begun. The Al Bhed took aim and shot at one, but it dodged and managed to get by with a shot to it's front paw. It pounced over, biting at his arm in a counterattack. The other Sand Wolf, however, was circling Baralai, smelling the blood on his feathers and back. Baralai waited, watching the fiend intently. He would rather have the fiend come at him than to shoot it first.   
  
The Al Bhed looked over from his battle to watch as an Alcyone swept over, its beak long, wings draping tragically, and its talons sharp. The Al Bhed pondered over warning Baralai of the new predator and decided not to.   
  
Later, he regretted his decision to feign ignorance.   
  
Baralai yelped both in surprise and pain as the Alcyone's talons collided with his lower back, more feather fragments and a bit of blood landing on the ground. The Sand Wolf took this opportunity to jump forward and bite Baralai in the thigh directly above his knee. He turned his head and shot at the wolf, hitting it in the neck. It was dying slowly, so its teeth were still sunk into him. Baralai fell, gritting his teeth and trying to get the wolf off of him or to quicken the fiend's death.   
  
"H-Hey… please…" he weakly begged of the Al Bhed. The blonde turned as his Sand Wolf burst into pyreflies, surprised that Baralai's was stubborn even in dying. He shot at the Alcyone which dodged and swept at him dangerously. He was clawed in the abdomen, the fiend's talons ripping through his white pink shirt and piercing the skin. He yelled out and swung at the flying fiend with his gun rather childishly, missing of course.   
  
Soon, however, the Alcyone burst into pyreflies after being shot at from the side. The Al Bhed looked down to see Baralai with his gun aiming up to where the Alcyone once flapped its small wings. The Sand Wolf had finally faded away, leaving Baralai's leg a bloody mess. The Al Bhed held his abdomen where he got struck and knelt down.   
  
"Now will you heal yourself?"   
  
"If I cast one spell, I…"  
  
"Fine--I have some potions."   
  
"Y-you do? Why didn't you use them before?"   
  
The Al Bhed was silent as he pulled out a bottle of thick aqua liquid. Baralai looked at it.  
  
"Those aren't--"  
  
"They're special Al Bhed made potions. It's the weakest of its kind, but by far the most useful in our types of wounds. You lather it to the wound and it forms a barrier, healin' all the while. Like… instant bandage!"   
  
The Al Bhed lifted his shirt slowly, gazing at the few gashes in his stomach.   
  
"Because of that, I couldn't very well lather it to your wings. It wouldn't have been any better."   
  
He poured some into his hand and then gave the bottle over to Baralai, who gazed at it.  
  
"Just… lather it on?" Baralai wanted to make sure.   
  
"Yep, right over the wounds," answered the Al Bhed, demonstrating on his abdomen. He winced as the cold liquid met with his open wounds. It ate up all of the blood with a light foam and seeped over the wounds, hardening. He wiped the rest of the potion onto the cuts on his arms and looked to Baralai. The dark man blinked.  
  
"U-um…"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't…"  
  
"All right… I'll do it."   
  
The Al Bhed took Baralai's leg into his hands. Baralai protested, kicking his leg away, no matter how much it hurt.   
"N-now wait just a minute! I don't even know your name and you--"  
  
"It's Gippal."   
  
He grabbed for Baralai's leg again, then snatched the bottle from his small hands. Gippal poured the liquid into his own hand and attempted to free Baralai's pants from his boots in order to get to the wound. Baralai kicked again. Gippal eyed him.  
  
"Either pull 'em up or pull 'em down."   
  
"J-just… rip the fabric apart where the bite is… it'll be m-much easier. And it'll be like instant shorts!" replied Baralai, using Gippal's terms and way of speaking. Gippal caught on.  
  
"Why are you stutterin'?"   
  
"I'm in a lot of pain."   
  
"S-so y-you d-don't usually d-do it?"   
  
Baralai glared and all Gippal did in defense was flash a grin. He ripped apart the pants where the wolf had already started to rip at when he bit him.   
  
"It's sorta cold," Gippal warned as he lathered the potion onto Baralai's open wound. The man from Bevelle twitched and gritted his teeth as Gippal continued.   
  
"You shave your legs?" asked Gippal suddenly, a laugh tracing his words. Baralai closed his eyes and let his head drop back, his face up toward the sky.   
  
"My hair is white. It looks odd on my legs."   
  
"It's natural?"   
  
"Since birth."   
  
"Tan, too?"   
  
"My dad's side of the family."   
  
"Is that an oddity up in Bevelle to be born with shock white hair and a darker complexion?"   
  
"Ye-yes!!" Baralai suddenly yelped. Gippal looked to his eyes.   
  
"Somethin' wrong? I already told you it was cold…"  
  
"It's not th-that… unn… m-move your…"  
  
Gippal looked down at his lathering hand. It apparently had a mind and will of its own, for it had somehow lathered itself up Baralai's thigh, inches away from his crotch. He retracted the hand and looked away shamefully and embarrassedly. There was a visible blush on his face.   
  
"Cunno."   
  
"Come again?"   
  
"Sorry. You have wounds under your wings, right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Do you mind--"  
  
"As long as your hand doesn't find its way to my ass, sure."   
  
"Oh, I might be too weak to resist you," said Gippal with a smirk, his left hand raised in front of his chest ((a la Nooj!)). Baralai smiled.   
  
"S-so… am I still a bastard from Bevelle?"   
  
Gippal answered by beginning to lather the potion over the few wounds on his back. Baralai straightened, closing his eyes.  
  
"How'd you lose your wings?" Gippal wanted to know. Baralai hesitated.   
  
"They were cut off."   
  
"Oh, really?" Gippal sarcastically inquired. "What, were you attacked by fiends in midair? You weren't falling fast, otherwise we would have both been crushed on impact."   
  
"Yeah, you could say that," answered Baralai, opening his eyes to the sky. Gippal ran a finger between the wings in front of him. The man who owned them tightened his back.  
  
"Aah…" came a breath from Baralai. "What was that for?"   
  
"To soak up the blood there."   
  
"… How bad are they?"   
  
"Your wings?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well, I don't know much about having wings, but the feathers look as though they soaked and dried up a lot of the blood. The bleeding has slowed… do you think you lost a lot of blood?"   
  
"Not sure. I think if I had, I would have f-fainted by now."   
  
"Still stutterin'?"   
  
"Still in pain."   
  
"What attacked you?"   
  
"… A fiend."   
  
"Must've been a big fiend… a Zuu or somethin'," said Gippal, getting up. "We should hurry in case it's still prowling around."   
  
He held out a stretched hand to Baralai. After staring for a tiny bit, Baralai grasped it and Gippal pulled him up. Baralai thanked him, and then asked, "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Home."   
  
"You live in this desert?"   
  
"Duh. I'm Al Bhed. I told you earlier--you Bevelle guys and lower Spira banished us here."   
  
"Wasn't that ages ago?"   
  
"Not quite. I'm sixteen so it's been in effect for nearly eleven years."   
  
"You're only sixteen?"   
  
"'Only?' What are you, twelve?"   
  
"I'm eighteen."   
  
"Rumo cred."   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"You have such a baby face!"   
  
Baralai's face reddened only slightly.   
  
"I look a lot older than you," he informed him, triumphantly raising his arms. Baralai flashed white teeth.   
  
"But I'm so much cuter."   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"I do. Can't look cute without a face like mine."   
  
Gippal put his hands on his hips, turning suddenly and leaning into Baralai, causing the dark man to lean back in surprise as his personal space was invaded.   
  
"Hmm… never been this close to a baby face before."   
  
A soft chuckled lining his words like candy, Baralai replied, "That's nice…"  
  
Gippal straightened, grinning.   
  
"I could get used to this."   
  
Baralai walked forward, passing him.   
  
"Let's not. We should go to this 'home' of yours."   
  
Gippal jogged ahead of him with a faint smile.   
  
"All right, follow me."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Well, super long chapter one special!! The next chapters won't be as long… unless you want them to be. It's up to you, folks!!! SakuraBubbles signing out. ::bows and runs away:: 


	2. Zanarkand

Yay! Reviews roxor! I was holding this chapter hostage until I got a review from **Magenta Fox** and also my friend Sarah (she reviewed as Ember5000). I wanted to see their reactions, as they are close friends. Oh, and a sticker for you, **Hidama**!  
  
This chapter is somewhat short. Less dialogue which makes me happy and it goes more into Bevelle's background and consequently, Baralai's. Especially the last sentence in this chapter. It **really** gives you some info on Baralai. ::smiles:: It also gives a sense of when the characters are, I guess. No hot pants for me!  
  
**Disclaimer of DOOM**: I don't own it. Square Enix simply roxors my boxors

* * *

Chapter Two: Zanarkand

  
  
"Lady Yuna, please…"  
  
"Lulu, I appreciate your concern, but I promised him I'd see him today."  
  
"But there are ferocious fiends in the air! Praetor Baralai already is missing! If the same were to happen to you…"  
  
Yuna, a beautiful woman of seventeen years, smiled warmly to her friend and advisor.  
  
"I want to see him, Lulu."   
  
Lulu sighed.   
  
"I never want to see Wakka this bad."   
  
"You see Wakka everyday."   
  
"True…"  
  
She shook her head, her long black braids swaying softly. Yuna fluttered her wings slightly as she turned away.   
  
"If Lord Seymour asks where I am, please do not tell him I have gone to Zanarkand. Tell him I am sleeping up in my chambers and wish to not be disturbed. And if Praetor Baralai should return, send off a flare into the sky. If anything… dangerous is happening, send off two flares up into the sky. I shall return at once."   
  
She raised her arms as she spoke about the praetor and moved her right leg back, bending slightly. She let her arms fall in a circular motion and she brought her hands together, along with her feet. Her hands were separate, one over the other, palms five inches or so apart. She bowed forward, keeping her hands still. Lulu did the same.   
  
It was a bow of respect to those high in Bevelle. Bevelle was centered around a religion and those who belonged to Bevelle, and ultimately, this religion, were called Yevonites. Yevon was the god who supported and ruled all those who believed in him. However, he looked down upon those not from Bevelle, therefore as did his people.   
  
It may not have been right, but it was just the way things were.   
  
"I shall do as you have asked," Lulu said. Yuna flapped her wings, her long purple pleated skirt shaking slightly in the soft breeze caused by her wings. She kicked off, soaring through the air, her shoulder length brunette hair whipping in the harsh winds above Bevelle.   
  
Those from Bevelle had a respiratory system that could withstand the thin oxygen that high in the sky. No groundling could survive so high up for very long. Inside the buildings in Bevelle the air was treated so that anyone, even groundlings, could survive. Not that any groundlings were permitted to go up into Bevelle in the first place, let alone its buildings.   
  
Yuna was a mix. Her mother was a groundling--an Al Bhed groundling, which was even worse according to Bevelle's social standards--and her father was Braska, a highly respected maester of Yevon. Maesters were different from praetors. There was one maester for each of Spira's races--except the Al Bhed--that formed a council of his or her own people and they made decisions that changed how the world was run. Praetors run the entirety of Bevelle and stay out of religion completely, but are usually very religious anyway. Braska was remembered for forming a union between willing people from Bevelle and the Al Bhed.   
  
However, the union ended bitterly after Braska's untimely death. Riots erupted all over Spira and many groundlings and Al Bhed lost their lives. However, once a new maester was defined and the Al Bhed banished to the Bikanel Desert in lower Spira, the riots and violence died out. A handful of fights have erupted over the past eleven years the banishment has been in effect, but much less than that fateful time. The Al Bhed have mixed feelings about Maester Braska ((my goodness that looks odd, but who cares, this is an AU)) yet the Yevonites could either hate him or love him for his deeds, but they could not forget him.   
  
Yuna, like her father, wanted to break the barrier between lower Spira and Bevelle. However, simply having a famous father did not put changes as drastic as that into effect. She was very good friends with the current praetor who had mixed views upon the conflict. He left it for the people of Bevelle to decide how they were going to act. He and Yuna both smiled upon groundlings--or as they put it, "Lower Spirans." Both felt that there was no purpose to hate and discriminate.   
  
Yuna was in love with a man from the most advanced cities in lower Spira, Zanarkand. The city was as bright as Bevelle at night and seemed to always be cheerful. Yuna's lover was a star player of the most popular sport in lower Spira, Blitzball. The players swam under the water and scored goals, made passes, and protected their own precious goals in two halves. People all over the world, save for those in Bevelle, would gather at one of the only two stadiums in Spira, one in the city of Luca, one in Zanarkand. Yevonites looked down upon the sport. Whether or not it had to do with the fact that those with wings could not swim, no one would ever know.   
  
A tan young man was leaning against a dome-shaped house lazily, his hands shoved into his pockets and one leg bent at the knee, foot resting on the house. He was waiting for someone. He found himself looking up into the sky often as he waited calmly. It wasn't that she was late. He was simply impatient.   
  
A feather drifting toward his face told him that she had arrived. He looked up and saw what looked to him like an angel descending upon him. Her wings ceased flapping as she landed softly, her black boots meeting with the pavement. She had white fabric crossed over her front, covering anything that needed to be covered, and ran up the back of her neck as a halter. Under it was a thick black undergarment. A golden obi surrounded her waist and was tied with a large bow. There were beautiful vine patterns embroidered into the obi, centering with a light blue circle that offset the green vines. Off to the left side of this blue circle was a fake hibiscus flower tied delicately around the obi with light pink rope. Beads and jewels hung from the hibiscus flower's opening in its center on two long strands, each ending with a blue tassel.   
  
As for her skirt, it was tucked under her obi and hung down to her ankles. It was purple and pleated with white vies stretching along the left side and close to the bottom, ending in a pattern of light pink flowers. Her legs were only visible thanks to a slit running up the left side of the skirt, ending before it crawled too high up her thighs. She bobbed her head to her lover, the beaded earring she wore on her right ear moving in her actions.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Lulu didn't want me to leave," she explained. Her lover, Tidus, forgave her with a kiss to the forehead.   
  
"Why? Anything wrong?"   
  
"Praetor Baralai went missing early this afternoon. I'm worried."   
  
"I would be too. You think a fiend got him?"   
  
"I don't think so," answered Yuna, folding her wings. The average wingspan of those from Bevelle was four to five feet. Yuna's were closer to four feet long and she had always looked up to those with longer wings, Praetor Baralai having the longest and most elegant wings she had seen.   
  
"What, he flew away?" asked Tidus, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Yuna shook her head.   
  
"I'm not sure. It's not like him to just take off and it's very unlikely he was defeated by a fiend. Have you seen the weapon he uses?"   
  
"No, what is it?"   
  
"It's a long rod with two sharp bladed rings on either side. He's incredible with it, and it even lengthens at his will. I've never seen anyone who's better with it."   
  
"Swords are better."   
  
"Yes, yes, you and Shuyin seem to think so."   
  
Everyone in Spira knew about Yuna and her lineage. Everyone in Zanarkand knew about Tidus and his knack for Blitzball. He was the star player of one of the two Zanarkand teams, the Zanarkand Abes. Both were quite famous in each of their different worlds, yet neither of them took it to their heads. Yuna wouldn't care to and Tidus knew better. His father, who had gone missing a year after the Al Bhed Banishment, loved being famous for his Blitzball talents and used it against others, especially his son. Based on this, Tidus could care less about fame and simply played to play.   
  
However, being in a "famous" society had its advantages. For example, famous friends, like Lenne, who was a beautiful singer in Zanarkand, and Shuyin, Lenne's eccentric, wild lover. Shuyin had links to the Zanarkand militia and didn't like any place other than Zanarkand. He especially hated Bevelle. He wasn't mean to Yuna, however, because to him, she looked like Lenne. That and that fact that Lenne and Yuna were very good friends. Lenne was a calm woman who cherished Shuyin dearly. She befriended all those of who she met. Although she was very different from her lover, nothing could keep them apart for long.   
  
"Well, aside from all that," Tidus began, "what do you want to do today?"   
  
"You mentioned a walk," Yuna answered. Tidus smiled and grasped her hand.   
  
"That's right. I was training for a Blitzball game and I found this area. You gotta see it!"  
  
Yuna giggled.   
  
"Okay!"   
  
They walked hand and hand down a small hill that led them onto a main street of Zanarkand. There were lots of people walking down the street gaily; kids running and playing games, couples whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, others seemed as though they had a determined place to go but when they were spoken to, they spoke back. Zanarkand wasn't perfect, but sometimes it felt that way to Yuna, who was used to the happenings up in Bevelle. Bevelle had its secrets and its bloody history, but there was nothing that could have been done to erase the past.   
  
It was when Tidus and Yuna got to the main square of Zanarkand when Yuna saw how imperfect things were.   
  
"Lady Yuna!" yelled a reporter, seeing her and coming forward. Others followed and stuck sphere cameras in her face.   
  
"Is it true that Praetor Baralai of Bevelle has gone missing?" asked one.   
  
"Lady Yuna! Have you seen the coat?" asked another. Yuna blinked, staring at that reporter.   
  
"What coat?"   
  
The reporters stepped to the side, revealing a familiar green coat lying on the ground in a crumpled mess. Yuna gasped. There were slash marks and blood every where on the coat. There was dry blood sticking a feather or two to the coat near where the praetor's wings once spread. It looked has though he had been not in a fight, but an ambush.   
  
"Oh Yevon…" Yuna whispered, staring horridly at the coat. She dropped to her knees, clutching her face with her hands. Tidus bent down and rubbed her arms.   
  
"Yuna?"   
  
"Lady Yuna! Upon seeing the coat, what do you think happened to the praetor?" the reporters continued. Yuna's eyes were wide, empty, and staring.   
  
"Lady Yuna, what if the praetor was killed here in Zanarkand?"   
  
"Lady Yuna! If the praetor was killed in Zanarkand, would a war erupt? Lady Yuna?"  
  
"Lady Yuna!"   
  
"Is it true that you were having an affair with the praetor, Lady Yuna?"   
  
At the last question, Yuna regained herself, her eyes softening. She looked to Tidus.   
  
"I have to go."   
  
She stood and flapped her wings, climbing up into the sky and flying off back toward Bevelle. Tidus stood as well, glaring toward the press.   
  
"You… bastards."   
  
They ignored him, for once, and kept their busy cameras on other things, the bloody coat included. Tidus walked off, angry with everything. Their day together was ruined before it even began. How dare they ask her such questions? Especially that last one. Tidus wasn't worried about anything like that, however.  
  
After all, Praetor Baralai wasn't interested in girls, only guys.   
  
Praetor Baralai was gay.

* * *

Bwahahahahaha…. Baralai is just soooo Toxic. ::looks around:: Please review folks!! No next chapter until I'm satisfied! Wark! ::bows and runs away:: 


	3. Meeting the Family

Hey-lo. SakuraBubbles here! I've decided to translate the Al Bhed in this chapter 'cause there's a lot of it and I supposed not all of you have memorized that language, like me. I wanna get this chapter up before I go on vacation over the weekend. Oh, and I wanna thank you all for reviewing!! You all came back to read!  
  
**Magenta Fox**: I know you read it! When are you updating Broken Trinity? ::pokes:: I'm patiently awaiting a praetor and his bunny rabbit.  
  
**Alice Valentine**: Awww Rikku! You silly goose. Next time I'll notify you of a new chapter in big bold letters!!!  
  
**Lar-lar**: Good… I'm glad that the info wasn't too much. ::sweatdrop:: It was a chapter that I didn't really like writing but I knew I had to in order to explain things. I'm using Yuna in that sense  
  
**DemonButtercup**: You came back too! ::dances:: I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Sorry if it's a little short…  
  
**Jade**: You don't have an account here? You should get one. No pressure though. I'm glad you like my fic so much! ::bows::  
  
And the spacing was weird in the last chapter. ::kicks html:: I'm gonna try revamping it… I also found some errors in both the first and second chapters so bleh… gotta redo both. Shouldn't take too long.

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting the Family

  
  
"Gippal!"  
  
A bouncing Al Bhed girl ran up to him, a large grin on her face, exposing her dimples cutely. Gippal pulled on the two blonde braids that hung from the back of her head.  
  
"Hey Cid's Girl."  
  
"It's Rikku!" she stomped. "Leggo!"  
  
Baralai looked at the two admiringly. Were they lovers perhaps? From what little he had seen, he noticed a good chemistry between them ((I hate Rippal or Gipku or Gikku or WHATEVER G/R sucks!!! Rawr!!)).  
  
"Fru yna oui?" (Who are you?)  
  
With a slight yelp at the harshness of these words, Baralai jumped back and stared alarmingly at a tall, half-dressed Al Bhed man. He had a large multi-colored tattoo stretching from his abdomen to his arms in distinct flame patterns. He wore green-blue-brown pants that belled around his legs and maroon suspenders holding the pants loosely up ((I'm looking at my Sim of him for this description… Yevon I hate Brother)). His blonde Al Bhed hair was in what the Al Bhed called a "mohawk," which was a very popular hairstyle among the Al Bhed.  
  
Baralai preferred Gippal's hair better. It was spiked up in the front with one or two stray strands of hair falling down onto his forehead. The rest of his hair was kept short and matted neatly down against his head, reaching down to the middle of his neck in unevenness.  
  
"Fruuu… yna… _oui?!_" the mohawk man asked again. Rikku looked to him.  
  
"Brother, crid ib! Ra'c y vnaeaht uv Gippal'c, e drehk." (Brother, shut up! He's a friend of Gippal's, I think.)  
  
"Pid ra ryc fehkc!" replied the man, pointing to the remains of Baralai's wings. (But he has wings!) Rikku pranced over.  
  
"Oooh… cu ra tuec…" (Oooh… so he does.)  
  
"Ra'c vnus Bevelle, Rikku! Kad ufyo!" warned the man, flailing his arms. (He's from Bevelle, Rikku! Get away!)  
  
Gippal sighed, raising his eye to Baralai.  
  
"That's Brother. He only speaks Al Bhed."  
  
"His name is _Brother_?" inquired Baralai. Gippal grinned.  
  
"Yep." To Brother, he added, "Mecdah, cdibet. Drec ec y lidea dryd e vuiht uid uh dra tacand." (Listen, stupid. This is a cutie that I found out on the desert.)  
  
"'Lidea?' Fryd du oui sayh po dryd?" ('Cutie?' What to you mean by that?)  
  
Gippal grinned.  
  
"Fryd du oui drehk?" (What do you think?)  
  
Brother threw up his arms, walking around flamboyantly. Baralai guessed that it was a trait of the Al Bhed because he had seen Gippal do it as they traveled.  
  
"What's up with your wings anyway?" asked Rikku. Baralai was surprised that she was talking with him right away, unlike Gippal had done.  
  
"They were cut off."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"A fiend."  
  
"Hmm… bet it was a Zu. OH! Hey, do you know a girl named Yuna up in Bevelle?"  
  
"Of course. She's Maester Braska's daughter and also we've been friends since we were children."  
  
"She's my cousin!"  
  
"Really?" Baralai knew that Yuna was Al Bhed and had cousins but he was surprised that he had found her.  
  
"Yeah, on my father's side."  
  
"She's spoken of a cousin before."  
  
Rikku beamed.  
  
"She has?! Wow! What does she look like?"  
  
So Baralai told her all there was to know Gippal occupied by vaguely listening as he fiddled with the black tie he was wearing and Brother occupied himself by eyeing Baralai's wings and doodling in the sand.  
  
"Wow… she must be so pretty!" Rikku exclaimed. She grinned. "Do you have a crush on her?"  
  
"That was unexpected," said Gippal, glancing sideways at Baralai. Baralai smiled warmly.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Aww, yes you do!"  
  
"I assure you, I don't."  
  
"Gippal, what do you think?"  
  
"Yldiymmo, e fyc rubehk ra fyc kyo." ((I'll let you guys translate that one on your own, bwahaha))  
  
"Gippal! Oui banjand! L'suh, ed'c upjeuic ra megac Yuna." (Gippal! You pervert! C'mon, it's obvious he likes Yuna.)  
  
Upon hearing Yuna's name in that sentence, Baralai decided to clarify.  
  
"R-really… I'm not attracted to her…" Baralai stammered. His wings were really bothering him now that he wasn't constantly moving. "G-Gippal, is there anything here I could use for my wings?"  
  
"They're hurting again?" asked Gippal. He looked to Brother. "Brother, mayt res ehceta, bmayca. Rikku, oui duu. E'mm pa nekrd eh." (Brother, lead him inside, please. Rikku, you too. I'll be right in.)  
  
Rikku smiled to Baralai.  
  
"C'mon with us! Your clothes are shredded—maybe you should wash up and I'll sew those."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. I'll get the blood out, too."  
  
Baralai looked to Gippal and the Al Bhed waved to him.  
  
"I'll be in in a sec."  
  
When Gippal looked back to make sure that they had gone inside, he saw that they had. He stared out into the desert, one hand on his hip, the other lazily hanging down at his side, his back curved. He sighed, moving his fingers up to the gauze over his right eye.  
  
"Tch… somethin's up," he told the desert. When he realized that the desert either already knew or didn't care, he turned and went inside.  
  
"Cu e cyoc du res, e cyoc, oui lyh'd ku ynuiht pnykkeh' ypuid ruf oui tik ib y bnaleuic bynd uv machina mega dryd frah oui tuh'd ajah ghuf ruf du ica dra drehk!" (So I says to him, I says, you can't go around braggin' about how you dug up a precious part of machina like that when you don't even know how to use the thing!)  
  
Gippal groaned and pondered on whether or not to continue into the house. Cid was home. Cid was Rikku and Brother's father and apparently this "Yuna's" uncle on her mother's side. Cid was famous among the Al Bhed for his inventions and different uses for machine. He was also the holder of the most boring stories anyone could ever listen to. Gippal wanted to laugh at Baralai's expression. It was pained, confused, bored, and looked as though was saying "Get me out of here now."  
  
"Cid! Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht Al Bhed." (Cid! He doesn't understand Al Bhed.)  
  
Cid glanced over and saw Gippal. Rikku was giggling the entire time and Brother was sitting at a table, holding his head up lazily.  
  
"Ohh… oh I see. Sorry 'bout that," Cid apologized. "Anyway, what the hell are ya doin' here?"  
  
"Um… I—"  
  
"Aw Cid be a little nicer to 'im. He's hurt really bad."  
  
"A Yevonite?" asked Cid, looking to Baralai's back. Baralai snapped a little.  
  
"Yes, a Yevonite. A tired and very much in pain Yevonite."  
  
"I told him he could shower here," said Gippal, folding his arms. "And we should speak to someone about an amputation."  
  
"Amputation?! You mean they won't grow back?" whined Rikku. Baralai shook his head.  
  
"It's an oddity in Bevelle… for one to lose his wings. However, wings do not regenerate anyway."  
  
"Awww… I bet you would have looked gorgeous with wings… not that you don't look good already," replied Rikku with a sad smile. Baralai looked down.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Shower?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
Gippal shooed Rikku off to show him how the shower worked while he stayed behind with Cid and Brother. Gippal lived with them in this small house to help pay the rent. He had moved in a while ago and hadn't been a bother to Rikku or her family. Gippal and Brother were decent enough friends and Cid was all right. But truthfully, Gippal was sick of the sand. He wanted to get out of that place so badly. In fact, it's that desire that lost him his eye.  
  
In Bevelle, showers had two separate showerheads, one for the body and a smaller one for the wings. For the first time, he was half grateful that he didn't have the other head. Rikku had warned him about not using too much water while in there. Also, he wasn't sure how water would do against his wings' current state.  
  
So he stared up into the nozzle as it poured down onto his naked body. His white hair framed his face and a few trails of water that escaped onto his back, running down smoothly. His mind fled through different things and different topics. One topic was Yuna. He didn't like it when people assumed that they were a couple or anything similar to that. Not that he disliked Yuna—he loved her as a friend very much—but they would never go out. He wasn't interested in girls.  
  
In fact, he found Gippal to be rather intriguing.  
  
He shook his head, trying not to think about Gippal, especially in a shower, no less. Baralai had to focus on a way back up to Bevelle and fast. He was worried about the situation up there. Being praetor was a heavy job, filled with paperwork and strategic battle plans and the like. So without him, he feared Bevelle wouldn't do well. The Maesters could probably handle everything though.  
  
He sighed. He didn't want to see Bevelle slip into the wrong hands.  
  
The door suddenly clicked open. Baralai froze, his arm midair.  
  
"Um, who is it?"  
  
He hoped it wasn't Brother. That man creeped him out.  
  
"It's me."  
  
It was Gippal. Baralai turned his head, glad that there was a shower curtain between them.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Rikku forgot to leave you a towel."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
He remembered the potion on his leg.  
  
"Hey! Can I shower with this stuff on my leg?"  
  
"Oh yeah. It's a barrier. Nothing can break that off."  
  
"What about when the wound heals?"  
  
"It starts to disintegrate."  
  
"Th-that's interesting."  
  
Gippal grinned.  
  
"Cute boxers."  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Rikku needs your laundry."  
  
"J-just a minute! Why are you looking at my boxers?"  
  
"'Cause they're cute! What do these symbols mean?" ((only Baralai would have Yevon boxers like that ))  
  
"Various different things."  
  
"Rikku told you not to take too long in the shower, right?"  
  
"I'm washing my hair as we speak so as to not take long."  
  
"Good boy!"  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Well, if you really want me to leave…"  
  
"Unless you'd rather join me?"  
  
Baralai jumped a bit when Gippal jokingly shook the shower curtain as if he was joining him.  
  
"H-HEY!"  
  
Gippal laughed and headed to the door.  
  
"Careful of your wings, okay?"  
  
"Right."  
  
He heard the door shut and he shook his head, soaking his head under the rushing water, running his hands through his hair, getting the shampoo out. He had to get Gippal off of his mind. It was stupid of him to tell him to join him. What if he really had?  
  
Baralai doubted that he would have. He sighed and grabbed some liquid soap, trying not to think anything else on it.

* * *

So. Baralai misses Bevelle and is worried about it. But what about Gippal? How much longer will Baralai have to be away from home? As long as I can keep writing, dammit!!! Please review you wonderful little Yevonites, or whatever you are. ::bows and runs away:: 


	4. Praetor

Hello there people!!!! I took a break from this because 1) I was lazy and 2) I took last Friday off to write a fic that only one person read. I shoulda just updated this! ; Anyway, this chapter is kinda short… it's another Yuna chapter. I intro a lot of people… sorry if it gets annoying. I always write my chapters in a notebook before typing them up and whilst writing in my notebook I wanted to strangle myself!!! I hated this chapter at first but then as I typed it up I added things and it wasn't as useless as before. Whoopie!  
  
Shout-outs!/Reviewer appreciation time!  
  
**Hidama**:Yes, I told Baralai and he refuses to listen. And Gippal is getting more and more attentive, so I'm kinda worried…. Wait, no I'm not! HEY! Baralai, do me a favor…  
  
**NAPtune**: YOU ROCK my socks. I have an entire memory card filled with 10-2 scenes that I like. Hehehe. "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever been this close to an author bef—HEY NO RAPING!!!"  
  
**Magenta Fox**: I AM OLDER THAN YOU!!  
  
**Yunis**: Wow… I got you to like yaoi!!! ::blushes:: Best compliment ever!!  
  
**Alice Valentine**: ::holds up Casey's rat and chases you with it::  
  
I don't want to take up too much space… sorry ;; I love you all, really!! ::blows kisses::

* * *

Chapter Four: Praetor

  
  
"I don't believe that you are saying that 'rebels' from Zanarkand killed Praetor Baralai!"  
  
Yuna's wings were straightened upward in her anger. She was speaking with the Council of Maesters of Bevelle. The room was filled with tension over the death of the praetor, but the most furious was definitely Yuna. The people in the room included the Maester of Bevelle, the leader of all of the other maesters, Maester Mika and his advisor, Isaaru. Mika was a very old maester and knew the teachings of Yevon like the back of his old hand. Isaaru, on the other hand, was very young, a year or two older than Yuna, in fact, and was good friends with her.  
  
There was also Maester Kinoc who led the peoples of Lower Spira. He was allowed in Bevelle and never discriminated against, but you could tell that he wasn't happy being wingless. His advisor was a young girl named Shelinda who was very talkative whenever she was around Yuna. Yuna liked Shelinda, but Yevon could that girl _talk_!  
  
Two other races inhabited Spira as well. The Ronso and the Guado. The Ronso were giants with feline qualities. They came from Mount Gagazet, a snowy, cold mountain about twenty acres from Zanarkand. The Guado were recently allowed into the religion of Yevon. The previous maester of the Guado brought a truce between Humans, Bevellians, and themselves. They are now a trusted race. The Guado are very lanky and keep to themselves about many things. They are the sworn protectors of the Farplane or the place where the dead roam free in their afterlives.  
  
The Maester of the Guado was the son of the very first Guado maester, Jyscal. The new maester was young, as his father's death was unexpected, and he was rumored to be very close to Praetor Baralai. His name was Seymour, a very tall Guado who was actually half-human. He lost his human mother when he was very small and his father had died a short time ago. His advisor was a very timid Guado named Tromell who had also been a friend of Seymour's father.  
  
Maester Kelk of the Ronso was a very wise and calm maester. He towered over the other maesters and was easy to spot with his rich blue fur. His advisor was the silent Kimahri, whom Yuna had known since before her father died. Besides Baralai, Kimahri was the person she had known the longest. Kimahri was protective of Yuna, as were all of her friends.  
  
Yuna played the position as an outside look upon situations. Her advisor was Lulu, another friend she had known for a while. Lulu helped her with topics as emotional as the one that day. Lulu was aware that Yuna was afraid that a war would erupt between Bevelle and Zanarkand which would tear her apart from the inside out. Maester Seymour eyed Yuna.  
  
"The praetor's coat was found in Zanarkand, was it not?" he asked.  
  
"That means nothing," Yuna continued to try to defend Zanarkand. Maester Kelk shook his head.  
  
"It means everything, Lady Yuna. The groundlings in Zanarkand are hostile. Their militia despises us."  
  
"Not all of them do," spoke Shelinda, fussing with her headdress. "They can be calmed."  
  
"Highly doubtful," said Maester Mika. "Over the years the hatred in their hearts has since grown. Very soon, war will be made."  
  
"But can't we stop all of that?" asked Yuna. "Perhaps if we were better to them, all of this could stop--"  
  
"Lady Yuna, this is not the time to speak of that," said Maester Kinoc. Yuna stopped herself from pointing out the irony of the Lower Spiran tribe leader turning his back against them. "Whether we are nice to them or not, they still _killed_ the praetor. They must answer for this."  
  
"If I may ask just one thing," started Lulu. "Have we proved that it was Zanarkand? How do we know that it wasn't--"  
  
"Indeed. It could have been an Al Bhed act," Seymour put in. "The Al Bhed are always looking for a way to get back at the rest of the groundlings. This would be a perfect opportunity to hurt the Bevellians and the groundlings at the same time."  
  
"But isn't Zanarkand supplied with machina from the Al Bhed Machina Faction?" asked Isaaru, speaking for the first time. "I doubt that they would turn against their only buyer."  
  
"Luca buys from them, too," Tromell added. Mika shook his head.  
  
"The blame for the praetor's death shall be placed soon enough. For now, we need to discuss upon someone to replace Baralai."  
  
They began little chatterings and Yuna listened in, not aware of Seymour's silence. More correctly, no one was aware of Seymour's silence until he spoke.  
  
"In the risk of sounding selfish, I nominate myself."  
  
Yuna and the others stared at him. Yuna was angry enough that they were so quick to replace Baralai, let alone Seymour _nominating himself_?  
  
"Why do you feel as though you are prepared to become praetor?" asked Kinoc sourly. "You haven't even been a maester for very long."  
  
"Before taking over my father's position as the Maester of the Guado, I was Praetor Baralai's closest advisor. I know about the responsibilities as a praetor inside and out. I trust I won't fail you," Seymour bowed his head. Kinoc glared over.  
  
"But is it possible for you, being a Guado, to stay in Bevelle for long periods of time?"  
  
"No, but neither can you nor Maester Kelk, but we are here and also expected to be here as maesters of Yevon."  
  
Lulu crossed her arms.  
  
"This discussion is more about whether or not Maester Seymour has what it takes to be praetor. Outside matters can be remedied."  
  
"Yes, Lady Lulu, that is correct," said Mika. "Maester Seymour, did Praetor Baralai teach you anything before he died?"  
  
Yuna's fists were shaking. She couldn't believe that they could talk about his death so… so uncaringly! At that moment, they all disgusted her, even Lulu. Lulu was on Seymour's side! How could that be possible! It was unfair. Yuna was worried about Zanarkand and Bevelle and also silently and secretly grieving for her friend. She hadn't been given time to think over his death. As soon as she returned to Bevelle, the meeting began.  
  
None of them even _cared_ about Baralai, it seemed, just the position he was in and how to refill it. Yuna's head slowly tilted down as she thought about him, her eyes brimming with tears. He was her closest friend. They knew each other growing up and were always together. Baralai, being the older one, was protective of her. For a little while, as she learned of what love could be, she had incredible feelings for him. However, they were soon diminished.  
  
Yuna had known about homosexuals but when Baralai told her…  
  
"Yuna… I appreciate your feelings," Baralai had told her. She was thirteen. He was fifteen. "But I only see you as a friend, I'm sorry."  
  
Yuna, who hadn't expected that due to their closeness, looked to him, shocked.  
  
"Why? Why only as a friend?"  
  
Baralai stretched his incredible wings in nervousness and gripped the bar of the fence in front of him. He wasn't even looking at her he was so scared.  
  
"Because… I'm not attracted…"  
  
Yuna had expected to hear "to you" at the end of that. However, Baralai finished with something completely different.  
  
"… to girls."  
  
She froze.  
  
"A-ah?" was all she had managed to say before she ran off, then soared into the sky. His eyes had followed her and he silently apologized, his wings folding sadly.  
  
"Lady Yuna?"  
  
Yuna snapped out of her memory and saw Lulu looking at her. She realized that tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Lady Yuna, do you need to be excused?" asked Mika.  
  
"Y-yes," she said. She bowed and then walked from the room, hands to her face. She then started to run to an outside patio and dropped to her hands and knees, sobbing. She didn't expect for Baralai's death to hit her so hard. She was used to death--her mother, her father, Lulu's parents, Wakka's younger brother and parents, Maester Jyscal, and now _Baralai_.  
  
Suddenly, she started choking. Being half Al Bhed, her lungs were weak and occasionally, she found that she couldn't breathe Bevelle's thin air. She put her hands to her throat and coughed, struggling to move.  
  
Luckily, strong, tan arms picked her up and carried her into a nearby shop. In her hazy vision, she wasn't sure who it was. She began to breathe the tampered air and felt better. She looked up expecting, or wishing it was either Tidus or Baralai.  
  
"Wakka!"  
  
"You gotta be careful, ya? Rest here for a bit. I'll get ya a drink," he told her. He walked over to a counter and spoke with the clerk. Yuna watched him as she wiped her eyes hastily. Lulu came in.  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
She stepped to her, kneeling down.  
  
"You know to be careful outside."  
  
Yuna nodded. Wakka gave Yuna the drink. Lulu flicked at Wakka's hair.  
  
"What would you have done if he wasn't there? And if I hadn't seen you go down?"  
  
Yuna was silent as she drank the juice. Lulu sighed.  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
"I was thinking about Praetor Baralai."  
  
She attached the word "praetor" to his name to hide the fact that it was the person she missed and not the praetor. Lulu didn't buy it for a second.  
  
"I know how you feel. You and Baralai have been close since you were very little. And to lose him so suddenly and in such a… terrible way must be devastating to you."  
  
"And groundlings from Zanarkand did it, ya?" asked Wakka, though it sounded more as though he was confirming it rather than asking about it.  
  
"That I doubt," said Yuna, regaining her voice. Wakka was a firm believer in Yevon and looked down upon groundlings and loathed the Al Bhed. Yuna had never even told him about her own lineage nor about Tidus.  
  
Wakka folded his arms and looked to Lulu.  
  
"Lu? You take Yuna back to her place so she can get some rest. I'm sure she could use it, ya?"  
  
Wakka's accent was that of Besaid, one of the only Lower Spiran towns that was inhabited by Bevellians due to the trading oppourtunities. Wakka grew up there and decided to move up to Bevelle after his brother had died. In Bevelle, he met Lulu and they have been close ever since. ((what does she see in him?))  
  
Yuna looked up to the couple as a big brother and sister. They were, like most of Yuna's friends, very protective of her. Lulu was closer to Yuna, however, and therefore tried to let nothing bad happen to her. Lulu placed a finger on Yuna's chin.  
  
"Yuna, you know that it's okay to cry if you're sad."  
  
Yuna nodded, silent. Lulu let go, standing up from her kneel, helping the other girl up. Yuna gave the cup back to Wakka.  
  
"Come, Yuna," Lulu beckoned at the door, holding it open.  
  
The stars were always close to Bevelle, of course. Yuna wanted to reach up and touch one, but for now she settled just looking up to them, thinking of many things.

* * *

Whew. Lotsa crap goin' on. Um, I didn't mean to have so much… Yunalai? … Yuna/Baralai ness in this chapter. It's better than Gipku, but I prefer her with Tidus, and Baralai with Gippal. ::holds up Crimson sphere #3:: It's all thanks to this sphere, folks, with the trio on the Winno talking about Sin. I saw how close Baralai and Gippal were sitting together and thought about the possibility. And of course, when they went off together in Crimson Sphere #8. What were they gonna together had Nooj not shot them?  
  
Hmmm… next chapter up… sometime laaaate next week. Though I have another, less serious fic that I might be putting up instead. But as for next week, I have another con to go to… AnimeNext, y'all!!! Anyway, see you, folks. Please review, you wonderful little readers! 


	5. Enter the Meyvn

HIYA! SakuraBubbles here. Well, another week, another chapter. The convention I went to was EHHH… but you guys are here for Gippalai goodness, not my rants!! No shoutouts this chapter… I still love you all, I swear!  
  
Oh, and took off a really funny fanfiction of mine. I might put it up on a different site or something because I can't believe 's way of expressing a 'writer's license.' Urgh… well, again, NOT HERE for a rant… on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter Five: Enter the Meyvn

  
  
When he awoke at last, he was lying on his stomach and still had his right hand clasped onto Gippal's. The said man was asleep in the chair next to the operating table. Baralai tried not to move too much. His back was hurting so much after the amputation of his sliced wings, even with painkillers, potions, and an hour or two of rest. Another thing that was hurting was his ego.  
  
Baralai didn't even want to look at himself. He was now completely wingless. At least before the amputation, they were still somewhat there. Now there was no proof that he was ever from Bevelle.  
  
Or praetor, for that matter.  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's all his fault," he said aloud weakly. "He was the one who cut them off in the first place!"  
  
He wanted to fly.  
  
"I hate him…"  
  
He wanted to fly.  
  
"How could he take my life **away** from me?! I can never get back to Bevelle! Not even for revenge!"  
  
He wanted to--  
  
"Frana drana'c y femm, drana'c y fyo."  
  
Baralai looked over to the man who was holding his hand.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"An old Al Bhed expression. Not exactly sure what the exact translation is, but it basically means as long as you want it, you can do it."  
  
Baralai thought about a similar Bevellian expression.  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way."  
  
"Oayr, that's it!"  
  
"Impossible."  
  
Gippal frowned at Baralai's newly found pessimism.  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"How am I supposed to make in into Bevelle without wings?"  
  
"There are other ways to fly."  
  
Baralai flinched, a sharp pain suddenly racking his body. He squeezed Gippal's hand. Gippal squeezed politely back.  
  
"Something was **removed** from my body," Baralai stated the obvious. "My wings aren't just something on the surface. My bone structure has been altered."  
  
Gippal hesitated.  
  
"The tuldun said it should only take a week or so of recovery. With the physical therapy, white magic, and lots of pain killers, you'll be back on your feet in no time."  
  
Baralai smiled slightly.  
  
"'Tuldun?' Does that mean 'doctor?'"  
  
"Oh… oayr. Forgot to translate."  
  
They were silent for a bit and Baralai noticed that Gippal's thumb was rubbing the back of Baralai's hand lightly. It wasn't an extraordinary action, but it felt nice. The wingless man looked to the man with one eye, noticing suddenly that they were both missing something.  
  
The door to the operating room opened slowly and an Al Bhed man with goggles hiding his eyes came in.  
  
"Meyvn Nooj ryc lusa du teclicc syddanc ypuid cusadrehk ra haatc." (Meyvn Nooj has come to discuss matters about something he needs.)  
  
Baralai eyed the man. Perhaps it was just an Al Bhed word but he could have sword he had said the name "Nooj."  
  
"Ra ec? (He is?)" asked Gippal, letting go of Baralai's hand and standing. "Fryd tuac ra fyhd? (What does he want?)"  
  
"Hud cina. (Not sure.)"  
  
"Damm res e's pico yd dra susahd. (Tell him I'm busy at the moment.)"  
  
He thought a moment.  
  
"... Yldiymmo, damm res du lusa uh eh rana. (Actually, tell him to come on in here.)"  
  
"Ugyo. (Okay.)"  
  
The Al Bhed turned and left. Baralai tugged at Gippal's black pants.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"My friend Nooj has stopped by."  
  
"Nooj?"  
  
"The meyvn--or leader--of the Youth League, a branch of the Crusaders that protect Lower Spira."  
  
"I know him."  
  
Gippal seemed surprised.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course. Back in Bevelle--"  
  
"It's been a while," came a voice. A man limped into the room, his cane clanking on the ground. His eyes were covered by thin spectacles and he was dressed all in red save for his right arm, which happened to be covered from shoulder to elbow in fluffy off-white fur while the rest of his arm was in a loose light pink sleeve. ((Nooj's outfit makes me and **Magenta Fox** want to die… ::hugs her::))  
  
"'Sup Noojster?" Gippal greeted the man. Most of the man's left side was completely machine and fake. The man must have been in a great many battles. His hair was almost Guado-like in how long and stiff it was. It draped in a thin lock all the way down past the back of his knees and yet on his face, it was short and curly off to the right side. ((Nooj… is… so… weird…))  
  
"Nooj?" asked Baralai, lifting his head to look at the meyvn. The man stared a moment.  
  
"Baralai? Your wings…"  
  
Nooj grinned sideways to Gippal.  
  
"Did these barbarians rip them off?"  
  
Gippal grinned in return.  
  
"Well, it was me, to tell you the truth."  
  
"How did I know?"  
  
There was a pause. Baralai flinched in trying to sit up.  
  
"Stay down," ordered Gippal, looking to him.  
  
"It's rude."  
  
"Crid ib. (Shut up.)"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were they just amputated?" asked Nooj, not giving a chance for Gippal to translate. Baralai nodded at Nooj's question, so he continued, "Ah. Don't worry, I've had more than one thing amputated."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"How'd you lose them?"  
  
Gippal sat lazily.  
  
"E'ja paah fyhdehk du ghuf duu. (I've been wanting to know, too.)"  
  
"You wanna know?" asked Baralai. A nod and a tilt of a head were his response. He softly said, "… They were cut off."  
  
Gippal grunted.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!!!"  
  
"He's a Yevonite. They keep secrets and lie through their teeth," said Nooj. Upon the look given to him by Baralai, he added, "It's tradition." ((props to **Magenta Fox**))  
  
Gippal laughed. Baralai kept silent.  
  
"And at the Youth League it's tradition to be as lazy and outlandish as possible. Oh, and you can't forget the daily routine to whine to the Crusaders."  
  
Gippal laughed harder. Nooj leaned against a counter.  
  
"Hey stop laughing for a minute. I was wondering if I could buy some machina off of you."  
  
"What kind?" inquired Gippal, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"A bunch of different units… I need a lot."  
  
"I'll have you check out the yard. You can fill in some papers there."  
  
Gippal stood and looked down to Baralai.  
  
"I'll be back soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Baralai replied softly. Gippal and Nooj left, leaving the man resting on his stomach on the operating table, his arms propping his head up. He found that this position hurt his back a little so he placed his arms at his side, resting his face on its side, too, sighing. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep.  
  
But his sleep, although granted, was plagued with nightmares of _him. Him_ being the one who cut off his wings. Baralai hated _him_ so very much for all of the things _he's_ done to him. _He_ was twisted and used others. Those _he_ couldn't use, _he_ got rid of, like _he_ had done to Baralai and probably many others.  
  
It also worried Baralai that Nooj needed so much machina. He knew that Nooj didn't think before acting out… there weren't many things to fight with machina; machina can only do so much against fiends. Were they preparing for war? But against who? Not the Al Bhed, or course. The Al Bhed could handle machina better than any other race, so it was useless to use machina against them. And if not the Al Bhed… Bevelle? There'd be no way small machina like that could do any damage to Bevelle. This matter confused Baralai and bothered him to no end so he decided to focus on something else.  
  
His thoughts trailed to Gippal and he found himself calm. He wasn't the only gay man in Bevelle--the teachings of Yevon said nothing about homosexuality being wrong ((lucky bastards… ::shakes fist::)). However, it was hard for Baralai at the same time. Although it wasn't necessarily wrong, there were those who were disgusted and looked down upon it… to have a praetor like that, to some, was horrendous. And if he were seen with an Al Bhed man… oh imagine the press. But he didn't really care. After all, he wondered about Gippal's sexuality. He seemed as though he could go either way but he _had_ gone out with Rikku. Baralai knew better than to fall for a straight man.  
  
Of course, there was the Al Bhed potion incident.  
  
Baralai blushed thinking about it. Would Gippal have stopped himself before… and all of the flirting! Baralai shook his head wildly as if trying to shake the memories from his head in order to prevent himself from having a fit of giggles.  
  
/-/  
  
Gippal looked down at Nooj's order form. Practically all of the machina they had at the yard was checked off.  
  
"Tysh! That's a lot of stuff. What the hell are you guys up to?"  
  
"It's not for the Youth League. I'm helping a friend of mine out."  
  
"Um… does he have a machina license?"  
  
Nooj looked to Gippal sideways.  
  
"No, but I do."  
  
"So you're simply buying them for him, illegally."  
  
"Whatever it takes. You should keep quiet. I bet you need the gil."  
  
"Crid ib!" yelled Gippal, narrowing his eye at the meyvn. "Listen, gil or not, I can't do that. Who knows what this friend of yours is gonna do with the machina?"  
  
"I'll pay you double."  
  
"It doesn't matter!"  
  
"I'll pay you double and I'll get you out of here. I'll take you on a boat back to the main islands of Spira."  
  
Gippal hesitated.  
  
"… Can I bring someone?"  
  
"As many as you'd like."  
  
He thought on this. The Al Bhed weren't allowed to ride the boats. What Nooj was suggesting was actually forbidden since the Banishment.  
  
"How're you gonna pull that one off?"  
  
"That same friend who needs the machina. He's in the Zanarkand militia."  
  
"So… free trip to Zanarkand?"  
  
"You could say that. Just fill in the order and I'll be back in four days."  
  
Gippal signed the order and handed it to his nearby Al Bhed attendant. Gippal and Nooj silently walked through the junkyard until Nooj spoke.  
  
"Why is Baralai here?"  
  
"He dropped in."  
  
/-/  
  
Much, much later in the night, Baralai woke up in the middle of the night, not due to pain, but to hunger. He was doing much better, he assumed, seeing as he hardly struggled to get up. He had woken up one other time to visit the men's room and needed help getting up… this fact in mind, he was doing great. He got to the door, his bare feet pattering against the tiled floor. He stopped though, hearing a feminine voice.  
  
"I thought you'd dislike him instantly," said the voice. Baralai peeked around the doorframe to see Rikku and Gippal standing in front of a counter top. While Rikku was still wearing her normal orange sleeveless shirt and green shorts, Gippal was missing the shoulder armor that completed his elaborate outfit. Other than that, he was fully dressed. Rikku continued.  
  
"He's a Yevonite after all. You usually hate them."  
  
"Well, I did, at first. But then I started to like him a bit. Baah… he's not that bad. Plus, he's got good aim. That was what really made me like him," replied Gippal, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"That's fantabulous!" Rikku pouted sarcastically, making up words as usual and flailing her arms around, giving up. After a bit of silence, Rikku asked, "It's just how you are, I guess."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You always forgive a cute face."  
  
Baralai's interest in the conversation skyrocketed. _Gippal thinks I'm cute?_  
  
"Aw, c'mon now… I forgive you whenever you do something stupidish."  
  
"So you think he's cute?"  
  
"He's completely, adorably, hotly cute."  
  
"I didn't need to hear all of that."  
  
_I did_, Baralai thought, grinning like a child. Perhaps his own interest in Gippal wasn't for nothing.  
  
"Well, he is."  
  
"Groped him yet?"  
  
"Wh--no way! … Well, accidentally."  
  
"Oh yeah right!"  
  
"It was an accident, really!"  
  
"Betcha can't keep the 'accident' off of your mind."  
  
Gippal said nothing in defense except for, "I was lathering some potion on his leg and accidentally slipped my hand up to his crotch…"  
  
"'Potion?' Sounds more like lube to me."  
  
Baralai had to laugh. It hurt to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself. He had a habit of laughing loudly and for a little while. Rikku and Gippal stared at him.  
  
"You were listening?" asked Rikku, cheerfully, delighted by the fact that Gippal's opinion of Baralai had been heard _by_ Baralai. The Yevonite grinned, walking up to Gippal and pulling on his tie.  
  
"'Completely, adorably, **hotly** cute?'"  
  
"If you weren't wounded, I'd kill you," Gippal said, yanking back his tie. There was a blush across his face.  
  
"You already grabbed his crotch," Rikku noted.  
  
"I told you that was an accident," Gippal defended, for at Rikku's comment, Baralai started to laugh again. Gippal looked at him and snapped, "And you! Go back to bed!"  
  
"I'm hungry though!"  
  
"Fine, Rikku feed him!"  
  
"Feed me with your loooove, baby!" Baralai pulled on Gippal's tie again, emitting a shriek of giggles from Rikku. ((**Hidama** was right, Baralai should be careful of what he asks for ::rape rape::))  
  
"Is the painkiller getting to your head?!" asked Gippal frantically, only a bit worried that Baralai was going to pounce him.  
  
"Maybe…" Baralai cooed. Rikku giggled.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. Gippal, dnayd res famm, ev oui ghuf fryd e sayh…(treat him well, if you know what I mean…)"  
  
Gippal's eye followed her, a blush over his face, as she skipped off happily. He noticed that Baralai was still pulling on his tie slightly.  
  
"You… definitely need to eat."  
  
"Aw, but this is more fun!"  
  
Gippal grunted and gripped Baralai's arm.  
  
"Leggo…"  
  
"No."  
  
"This is **very** unlike you."  
  
"So? It's funny!"  
  
When Baralai's grip of Gippal's tie was removed, he reached with his other hand. Gippal caught it.  
  
"Eat. Now. Kitchen. We go."  
  
With his hand intertwined with Baralai's, Gippal finally got the man into the kitchen. As they traveled, Baralai got more calm, and when Gippal ordered him to sit down at a table, he did. Baralai stared at the table with tired but not strained eyes and a warm smile stretching across his lips. Gippal was waiting for the chef to return to the kitchen, so he leaned against a doorframe, resting his back against it. His lips were slightly parted as if he was seeking something, though he wasn't sure what. He stared at Baralai with his only eye.  
  
He was Gippal. He had gone out with every girl and every guy in Home that he was fond of. He was bisexual and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Lately, he's had other feelings though… and Baralai's presence further confirmed his feelings.  
  
He had broken up with Rikku for it. It wasn't his fault that he no longer felt attracted to girls… and it wasn't Rikku's fault either. He saw the male body and became more excited about it than he ever could with the female body. He was turned off by the female body and turned on by the male. ((this is hard to write… I feel just the opposite… bwahahhaa)) To Gippal, it was easier to "flow" with another man. He found that while he was with Rikku, he found that he felt… not disgusting, but not right whenever he kissed her, and soon he simply lost interest in her and saw her as a really good friend. He stopped dragging her along deeper into his confusing abyss and let her go. She knew that something was wrong, so she let him be for a while. But as it stood then they were great friends.  
  
Baralai looked up to him and they shared a glance. They say that time stops when that sort of thing happens, but it didn't. In fact, it sped up, because the next thing Gippal knew, an Al Bhed woman was standing at his side.  
  
"Oui'na milgo ouin haf puovneaht ec cu lida, udranfeca e fuimt pa ycmaab nekrd huf. (You're lucky your new boyfriend is so cute, otherwise I would be asleep right now.)"  
  
"Ra'c hud sa puovneaht. (He's not my boyfriend.)"  
  
"Oui't mega res du pa? (You'd like him to be?)"  
  
"Hud cina. Tuh'd ghuf res famm ahuikr. (Not sure. Don't know him well enough.)"  
  
"Rikku cyet oui knyppat rec lnudlr! (Rikku said you grabbed his crotch!)"  
  
"Jeez… Funt dnyjamc vycd... yht e teth'd sayh du! Yht, e teth'd aqyldmo 'knyp' ed... so ryht cmebbat ib rec drekr. (Jeez… word travels fast… and I didn't mean to! And, I didn't exactly 'grab' it... my hand slipped up his thigh.)"  
  
The girl laughed loudly. Baralai looked over.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Hudrehk--ah, I mean nothing."  
  
"Doesn't seem that way."  
  
"Ra'c kud y hela juela, duu (He's got a nice voice, too)," said the Al Bhed girl as she prepared some food for Baralai. Gippal eyed her and then Baralai.  
  
"Tuth'd naseht sa. (Don't remind me.)"  
  
Baralai thanked the woman as she placed the tray of food onto the table in front of him. Although she couldn't understand him, she figured out what he was saying and nodded to him. Gippal took a seat across from Baralai, watching him.  
  
Baralai stopped his fork midair.  
  
"If you would kindly not watch me as I eat--"  
  
"Does your back still hurt?" Gippal interrupted him, his eye not moving.  
  
"Well, yes. I think that it will hurt for a while."  
  
"But you can walk?"  
  
"Yes. The doctor said that the painkiller would see to it that I could."  
  
"The painkiller also drives you insane."  
  
"I'm allowed to be out-of-it every once and a while."  
  
They were silent and Gippal looked elsewhere after stealing some of Baralai's ham; Baralai hadn't minded.  
  
"What did you and Nooj talk about?" asked Baralai, thinking about it suddenly. Gippal looked back to him.  
  
"He needed some machina from me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
The entire thing still bugged Gippal.  
  
"Supplies for the Youth League. Th-the Crusaders cut some of their funding."  
  
Oh boy he could lie well. His eye was on Baralai's neck because for some reason, he couldn't look him in the face. Yevonites lied, so this should have been nothing-to-it. But in front of Baralai, Gippal couldn't say what exactly Nooj had told him. The boat trip crossed his mind and he prepared to tell Baralai about it--  
  
"Gippal."  
  
The Al Bhed's eye found Baralai's two brown ones.  
  
"Cid mentioned being a mechanic, right?"  
  
"Oayr."  
  
"… That means yes?"  
  
"Al Bhed slang for yes."  
  
"Could Cid maybe build me something to get me back up to Bevelle?"  
  
_Don't you want to come with me?_  
  
"… Like what?"  
  
"Up in Bevelle, there are platforms that glide through the air based upon the user's will."  
  
"You guys have wings though."  
  
"They are used by the maesters of Yevon who don't have wings. Also, if someone has a hurt wing."  
  
Baralai paused.  
  
"Or…"  
  
"Or what?" Gippal wanted to know. Baralai looked up to the ceiling, tilting his head. "If the flier is too intoxicated to continue flying."  
  
"Has that happened to you before?"  
  
Baralai chuckled. Gippal rested his elbows on the table.  
  
"So it has?"  
  
"I'd rather not speak of it."  
  
"Were you like you were tonight?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"I've gotta get you some liquor then!"  
  
Baralai flashed a smile in Gippal's direction.  
  
"I'd r-rather you didn't…"  
  
Gippal frowned and got up, asking, "You're still in pain?" He crossed over to Baralai as the Yevonite responded, "How many times are you going to ask me that?"  
  
"Until it stops hurting," said Gippal, placing a hand on Baralai's back and sitting down in the chair next to him. "What about this--does this hurt?"  
  
He trailed his fingers to where Baralai's wings once spread. Baralai shook his head. "As long as there's not much pressure on it; it's more of an internal pain anyway."  
  
Gippal traced his fingers lightly over the stitches. Baralai winced.  
  
"Okay, I lied."  
  
Baralai faced him, studying his face suddenly.  
  
"What happened to your eye?"  
  
"Tried to stowaway onto a boat heading for Luca. Paid an odd price. I have a proper eye patch, but it broke."  
  
"So why wear the gauze?"  
  
"To cover the eye, what else? Cid's makin' me a new patch… he made my last one."  
  
"So we're both broken men, huh?"  
  
"Not quite. You just look like a normal lower Spiran now."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"It's not that bad, y'know. I mean, we can't fly…"  
  
"It's not as though I've never used my feet before."  
  
"True."  
  
They sat in silence as Baralai finished eating, all the while Gippal tracing his fingers along Baralai's back. He was surprised that the Yevonite didn't mind. Baralai covered his mouth as he yawned.  
  
"Want me to take you to bed?" asked Gippal. Baralai nodded, looking at the Al Bhed. They got up, walking back through the hall. They got to the room and Gippal gestured toward the bed.  
  
"Well, g'night, Baralai."  
  
Baralai leaned over, kissing Gippal's neck softly. Gippal's swirly green eye widened, then softened. Baralai turned.  
  
"Good night."

* * *

Whew. Long chapter. In my notebook, that chapter is ch. 5 and 6, but I combined them. Expect the next ch. in a while… action and major EVIL in the next ch… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. REVIEW!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	6. Realizations

Hiya! This chapter took forever to write because I'm a lazy bum! I'm nearing hiatus, folks. It's getting' scary… But anyway, fun chapter. Wahoo. Blech. I don't like being too confident in the fic so uh… I'll just let you people review and adore me. ::waves a banner::  
  
Props to **Hidama** for the "orally competent" thing. You'll all understand soon. And after this go read her fic Love and Duty!!  
  
-----Update------: Sorry about the underlines--whenever I was on my computer (I'm on my cousin's now) it never showed up underlined or center spaced. How strange. Sorry about the eyes, guys!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six: Realizations

  
  
"Yddahdeuh! Yddahdeuh! Fa yna paehk yddylgat! Drana ec y nyet! fa yna paehk yddylgat! Ymm fusah yht lremtnah yna du ajyliyda! Ymm ypma-puteat sah yna du vekrd! Yddahdeuh!"  
  
Baralai opened one eye, then the other. Gippal was shouting to him over the sirens.  
  
"Baralai, we gotta leave!"  
  
"What's--"  
  
"We're being attacked--it's a raid."  
  
"A raid?"  
  
"The Guado hate us. A lot. They've come down with their maester to attack."  
  
"Maester Seymour?"  
  
"Huh? No, he calls himself the praetor."  
  
Baralai got off the bed in a sudden rush, lost his strength, and collapsed into Gippal's arms.  
  
"Wooaah there."  
  
"He's the one!" Baralai squirmed. "He's the one who cut off my wings!"  
  
Gippal looked down to him.  
  
"You said it was a fiend!"  
  
"I lied! It had nothing to do with you anyway, so…"  
  
There was an explosion and Gippal crouched, trying to keep hold of Baralai.  
  
"Whatever! Let's get outta here!"  
  
"Painkiller?"  
  
Another explosion. Louder this time.  
  
"Later," Gippal replied, lifting Baralai to his feet, taking his hand and running. Baralai winced as they ran, squeezing Gippal's hand.  
  
"I can't--"  
  
"C'mon! Just keep running!"  
  
Baralai stared hard at Gippal's back, trying to keep his concentration off of the pain he was feeling in his back. It was only helping a little.  
  
"Gippal!" yelled a voice. It belonged to Rikku. She explained that she had been running to warn them. Her eyes were on Baralai.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Ugnn… my back hurts."  
  
"If you collapse, Gippal will carry you! He'll make sure you're all right!" Rikku assured him. She ran with them as they made their escape. As they met with the outdoors, the smell of burning flesh and fire met with their noses.  
  
"You Yevonite scum! Whatcha think yer doin' down here?!" yelled Cid, a grenade in his hand.  
  
"Tyt! Fryd du oui drehk **oui're** tuehk? (Dad! What do you think **you're** doing?)" Rikku shouted, running to her father. Gippal reached for her but couldn't stop her.  
  
"Rikku! Dyrd'c tyhkanuic! (That's dangerous!)"  
  
"That's him," Baralai stared. He didn't care what happened to Rikku as much. All other feelings had left him once his eyes fell on the Guado that Cid was yelling at. He didn't care about who died around him, who screamed in pain, who was fighting, who was getting slaughtered, who was holding his hand… only about getting revenge.  
  
He felt cold. And then he felt very, very hot as he ripped his hand from Gippal's and grabbed a spear near the body of a dead Guado. He ran over, past Rikku and next to Cid.  
  
"Seymour!" he screamed. The Guado's eyes found him and his pale lips curled into a most evil smile.  
  
"Ah… if it isn't the deceased ex-praetor himself…"  
  
Gippal found his way to Baralai's side, his one eye on his face. Baralai didn't notice him at all.  
  
"You bastard… how **dare** you take my life away from me…"  
  
Seymour laughed.  
  
"My, my… where are your wings? If I remember correctly, they were quite long and elegant… you kept good care of them."  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Gippal. Seymour looked to him and without a word, raised his arm, collecting energy to the palm of his hand. The energy formed into a ball and he threw it in Gippal's direction. It never even connected with the man, but it caused him to fly back a few yards, skidding on the sand as he landed. Baralai watched him get knocked back but did nothing.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Seymour, stepping off of his lift and to Baralai. He put a slender finger to the wingless man's face. Baralai knocked his arm away with the butt of the spear.  
  
"None of your concern."  
  
"You know," Seymour continued, "people in Bevelle think that you're dead."  
  
"No thanks to you," snapped Baralai angrily. He felt Gippal near him so he turned his head.  
  
"Gippal…"  
  
"Hmm?" Seymour raised his eyebrows, looking at him. "'Gippal?' This is the man you decided to sex up?"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Baralai, glaring fiercely at Seymour. The Guado saw the concern and interest in Gippal's face.  
  
"Ah yes… I was his first."  
  
Gippal made a sound. Baralai wasn't sure what the sound meant and it bothered him. Out of fear that Gippal was disgusted with him, he clarified, "Of course, he was just using me to get into power. First you kill your own father to get into the maester position, then you get close to me, and then you try to kill me to become praetor."  
  
Gippal looked around, noticing that the fighting had stopped. Everyone was listening to the conversation. Some Al Bhed were translating for their friends.  
  
"And let me guess," Baralai continued, "you're the new praetor."  
  
"Well, there was no question about who would get it. I knew the most about the position. Thanks to you."  
  
"Hmph…"  
  
"And although I wasn't able to kill you like I had hoped, I was able to remove your wings. At least now everyone in Bevelle thinks your dead. Poor Lady Yuna was destroyed."  
  
"Yuna!" Baralai breathed. Seymour nodded.  
  
"I shall make her mine soon."  
  
"Leave her alone… what do you want with her?"  
  
Seymour laughed and it annoyed Baralai to no end. He gripped his spear tighter.  
  
"Though, I rather like your desert prison beneath the lowest of lows," Seymour continued once he noticed that Baralai was aggravated. He had always found enjoyment in making Baralai angry. "You have been forcefully exiled."  
  
He covered his mouth and nose as though disgusted.  
  
"At least you have this lovely cyclops to keep you company. I've heard many good things about the way to use an Al Bhed… apparently they're orally competent. Though that's probably it…" ((he read **Hidama**'s fic, so that's how he knows))  
  
Seymour leaned forward, grinning.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry."  
  
A shot rang out and Seymour clutched his shoulder. Gippal was holding up his gun and his eye was so very angry, just like Baralai's had been. Baralai, however, was surprised. Angry, Seymour whacked Baralai across the face with his fist and Baralai fell, not expecting it. Gippal cocked the gun.  
  
"Hit him again. I dare you."  
  
Seymour saw that the gun was pointed at his heart. He grinned and held his hand up. The wound in his shoulder was surrounded by blue sparkles and it closed up, good as new. Because Gippal had been distracted by this, Seymour was able to knock the gun out of his hand.  
  
"Why don't you help him up?"  
  
Gippal looked down to Baralai and remembered the fact that his wings had just been amputated. He knelt down as Seymour stepped back onto the platform, calling to his fellow Guado. He floated up slightly, shouting out menacingly.  
  
"I am Praetor Seymour ((again… WEIRD…)) of Bevelle! I am bringing upon a new era! Your deaths will soon come for you…"  
  
He looked down at Gippal, who had an arm around Baralai's waist, steadying him.  
  
"For now, however, I need reinforcements."  
  
The Guado and their praetor floated up on individual platforms. Seymour raised his arms.  
  
"And I leave you a parting gift…"  
  
A ball of pure wind spun above his hands and started growing. He threw it down into a nearby dune and then left with his Guado followers. The ball of wind dug deep into the sand, spraying sand everywhere, creating a storm.  
  
"Cyhtcduns! (Sandstorm!)" yelled Gippal. He looked into Baralai's eyes. "It's a… oh, I don't know the word in Spiran but it's **bad**!"  
  
He watched as everyone fled to the indoors for shelter. In their current state, they wouldn't make it over there in time… but they needed things to cover their noses and mouths with. Gippal had nothing with him.  
  
"We need something to keep the sand out of our faces! Do you have any sort of Protect spells?" Gippal shouted. The storm was loud and it was getting closer.  
  
"Seymour placed a seal upon my magic! I can't cast anything!" Baralai answered back loudly. The storm was getting stronger.  
  
"Ke… uth… ut!" Gippal called.  
  
"What?" Baralai yelled. Gippal hugged Baralai to his body, keeping close to the ground.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut," Gippal said into Baralai's ear. Baralai thought a moment.  
  
"Why don't I just fly us out of the storm?"  
  
Gippal looked at him oddly as he continued, "Yeah! I'll just fly out!"  
  
"Baralai, your wings are gone."  
  
Baralai hesitated, startled. Then he remembered and realized.  
  
It had finally settled in.  
  
He yelled in horror of his rediscovery. Gippal grunted.  
  
"I said keep your mouth shut!" ((that sounds so mean!))  
  
But Baralai couldn't comprehend anything. Gippal hesitated and then kept Baralai's mouth closed. With a kiss. Just in time, too, for the sandstorm caught up to them and beat down harshly. The sand bit at Baralai's arms and when the sand met with his back, he whimpered into Gippal's mouth. Gippal brought his hand up to where the scars from the amputation was and tried to keep the area from hurting as best he could.  
  
The storm died out eventually and the two men disconnected. Baralai wiped at his face and nose, Gippal doing the same. Gippal shook some sand out of his hair and did the same to Baralai's, causing the man to almost giggle. Gippal's hands rubbed his back and he looked to Baralai's face almost sadly.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," said Gippal as he brushed some sand away from Baralai's neck and leaned over, kissing the uncovered spot gently. He then started sucking gently and Baralai smiled.  
  
"So is it true about being orally competent?"  
  
Gippal looked at him seriously.  
  
"Wanna find out?"  
  
Baralai's smile widened into a toothy grin and he bit at Gippal's neck. Gippal rubbed up and down Baralai's arms, brushing off any sand that had stuck to him.  
  
"S-sorry if I'm… interrupting a-anything… but p-please, I need your help…" came a soothing feminine voice. Gippal and Baralai jumped and disentangled from each other, looking for the voice. It belonged to a tall woman limping over to them, one hand on her bloody arm and the other on her blood stained hip. She wore mostly black material that was made out of enough leather to scare off an army of Dual Horns. Her hair was gray and tossed to the side messily from the storm. Her piercing ruby eyes were staring at the two in need of help.  
  
"My name is Paine… please help me…"

* * *

Paine's here to rock the house, y'all! :D But uuuhhhhh… yeah, no clue when the next chapter will be out. It's not done in my notebook… I wish I could just skip to the awesome parts… ::coughcoughSEXcoughcough:: I might hafta bump the rating if the next chapter goes as I have planned. ::bows and runs away:: 


	7. Reasons

Hiya… I was COMPLETELY stuck on this chapter for a while… sorry sorry sorry!! Since I've been so cruel, I'd like to take some time to thank my reviewers. I've come a long way and I can't believe that you've all come with me!  
  
**Kawaii Mimi-chan**: My latest reviewer! I'm so glad you like it! But now I'm torn 'cause I was going to have them go at it… quite a few times actually… ; and I feel bad. And other things were going to happen that are either quite violent or sex-related… mmrph… not yet though!  
  
**Fantasy Kitten Mistress**: My other latest reviewer!! And Paine doesn't ruin _everything_… and you can't kill Seymour just yet. I need him for a few dozen more chapters… ::twiddles thumbs::  
  
**Yunis**: Haha, I'm glad you remembered to read it! Your reviews are always appreciated. And yes… MAKE OUT… and Paine. But not with Paine. Wahoo! I promise good things to come.  
  
**Samurai Bishie Queen**: HOLY %$&!!!! Your reviews are CRAZY!! Not that I mind… it gives me something to read ; I'm so glad that you like it. ::grabs Seifer and Squall:: These two belong to me. ::watches gleefully as they make out:: Hmm… ::throws Zell into the mix:: … YAY!  
  
**Alice Valentine**: ::bows:: Of course I'm going to make you little people wait. Gippal and Baralai shall do kinky things some other time. Dunno WHEN… but soon. :D  
  
**Love Witch**: ::hands you some scissors:: Next time Seymour is in a chapter, feel free. And what did you mean by the underlines? Oo ::is utterly confused::  
  
**Lar-lar**: Maybe I'll get Baralai weirded out on painkiller again in later chapters. They've gotta screw sometime, eh?  
  
**NAPtune**: Outta the loop? Whaaat? Well, anyway, I hope this brings you back into the loop. I hope you enjoy  
  
**Hidama, Magenta Fox, DemonButtercup, **and** EternalDarkness2**: Where are ya buddies?? I miss your wonderful reviews from ALL of you… wait, Magenta Fox, I know why you don't read… you silly busy girl! But you others… ::paws at screen:: Come baaaaack… ;;  
  
And that is that. Now that that's over with, we can get on with the ever-so-moody chapter seven.  
  
Oh and /-/ means that there is a break. Apparently, our wonderful site doesn't allow breaks or even astericks. Whatever.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Reasons

  
  
The Al Bhed doctors were busy scanning both the air and scanning patients for any traces of Sin. Sin was a toxin that plagued the world of Spira and it seemed as though it arose the most during battles. It was a deadly virus that if not treated fast enough, the person intoxicated would die. Sin had taken the lives of many people already and seemed to linger. Side effects were such things as loss of memory, anger or depression, aggressiveness, and dependence upon others.  
  
Bevelle preached that the thing that caused Sin were the Lower Spirans and their ways and that the entire world was being punished because of it. Lower Spirans preached just the opposite. The Al Bhed believed that Sin was nothing more than a virus and there was no reasoning behind it. But Bevelle's and Lower Spira's reasons for Sin were one of the motives what kept them aggravated with one another.  
  
Gippal had caught a bit of the virus and was heading back to the house after his fourth day of treatment since the initial day of the raid. Baralai was doing much better and he was walking and moving fine. He and Gippal were almost always together when Gippal wasn't working and when Baralai wasn't at his physical therapy. Gippal mostly looked forward to the talks they would have before bed and more importantly, the kisses that Baralai gave him.  
  
"One a night," Baralai had warned him the second night.  
  
"Just one?" Gippal had asked, his eyebrows raised pleadingly. But he decided that maybe just one was enough for now.  
  
Baralai and Paine had spoken often over the past few days as well. Baralai had learned that she was originally from Zanarkand and loved to travel. She told him that she was visiting Bikanel with some tour guides yet had gotten separated from them thanks to an ambush of fiends and the sandstorm. Baralai felt as though he could trust her so he told her all about what had happened. She was a very attentive and good listener to every detail. She was a calm young woman; when Baralai was busy Rikku liked talking to her and they created their own bond of friendship. When Gippal got home, Baralai wasn't around, but Paine and Rikku were sitting at a table, chatting. Gippal came in.  
  
"Where's Baralai?"  
  
"Hiding from you," answered Rikku. Paine smiled to Gippal.  
  
"He's at physical therapy."  
  
"Aw Paine, c'mon!!" whined Rikku. Gippal shook his head at the two, leaning over the table, putting his hands on its surface.  
  
"I thought he said he didn't have it today?"  
  
"That was yesterday. Pay more attention, stupid," Rikku scolded him. Gippal shrugged.  
  
"I don't remember. Might be Sin's doing."  
  
"No… you're just an idiot."  
  
"Crid ib."  
  
Gippal stretched as Rikku giggled. Paine stirred whatever drink she had as she spoke, "He should be home soon. Someone came in earlier for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one in particular, but he said that your latest client is stopping by."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll go check on his order, then."  
  
Off he went.  
  
/-/  
  
Baralai rubbed his shoulders as he walked from the doctor's office to Gippal's place. His back wasn't necessarily hurting… it was more about it being a nuisance if anything. He looked up to the sky, trying to find a dark blot named Bevelle in it. Although he couldn't find it, his eyes still wandered the endless blue.  
  
"I'll get back up there…"  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!!"  
  
Baralai looked ahead of him to seeing Gippal heading for him. He smiled softly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hiya. Headin' home?"  
  
_If only._  
  
Baralai nodded anyway. Gippal smiled.  
  
"Wanna come with me instead? Nooj is here—or coming here at least. I'm going to check on the machina that he ordered."  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything better to do."  
  
Baralai followed behind the Al Bhed, studying him. Gippal was actually very smart, contrary to Rikku's musings. He could memorize a blueprint and then make whatever it asked for with ease. He knew the parts of machina like doctors knew the bones in bodies. He also knew where to kiss Baralai in order to send a shiver of pleasure and lust down his spine, and not even Seymour could accomplish that.  
  
Baralai bit his tongue. The mere thought of Seymour made him disgusted. He was ashamed that Gippal found out about his relationship with him and especially how far he had gone with him. It made his head hurt thinking about it.  
  
"I love air conditioners more than any machina created," Gippal informed Baralai. The man smirked a bit in response. A voice called for them. Paine ran up to Gippal.  
  
"You forgot this," she said, handing a folder to him. He looked at it.  
  
"Wow… just wow. I'm so stupid…"  
  
"It's the virus, don't worry about it," Paine calmed him. There was a knock on the doorframe of the room they were in. The trio looked to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Noojster!" Gippal greeted the meyvn. Paine stared.  
  
"Meyvn Nooj?"  
  
Nooj looked to her.  
  
"Yes, that's what they call me. Do I know you?"  
  
"N-no, I've just always wanted to meet 'Nooj the Undying.' I've been wanting to join the Youth League," answered Paine, standing uncomfortably in his gaze.  
  
"Why haven't you?"  
  
"I've been traveling. I wanted to see all of Spira before tying myself down."  
  
"So what are you doing with these barbarians?" asked Nooj, gesturing toward Gippal and Baralai with his real arm. Gippal grinned.  
  
"We kidnapped her for meat."  
  
"How did I know?"  
  
Nooj looked to Baralai.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Much better," Baralai replied. "I can lay on my back now while sleeping, which is great…"  
  
"That's good."  
  
Nooj looked to Gippal.  
  
"Get a new eye patch?"  
  
He had. Cid finally gave him the new one. It was black with small silver studs on the thick straps, reaching over his forehead and under his ear.  
  
"Yeah, you like it?" Gippal asked cheerfully.  
  
"As much as I can like an eye patch…"  
  
They chattered aimlessly for a bit before Paine decided to leave them be to get to their business. Nooj left her a message to contact him when she wanted to "tie herself down." She heeded his advice and left the three alone.  
  
"So, I have your order outside. You can wait in here where it's cool," Gippal told Nooj. The man nodded and Gippal headed to his destination. Nooj eyed Baralai, who had watched Gippal exit.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Baralai sighed.  
  
"Because I got my wings cut off, you know that."  
  
"But why are you **still** here?"  
  
Baralai's heart rate jumped.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You're acting way too nice. I know you to be a lying, secretive bastard. You must want something from Gippal."  
  
Baralai glared and countered, "That's not--"  
  
"You're a Yevonite. When you want something, you're going to do anything you can to take it."  
  
"You make me sound like Seymour," said Baralai bitterly. Nooj asked him if it was Seymour who removed his wings and Baralai answered truthfully.  
  
"Wait," Baralai noticed, "you know Seymour?"  
  
"He **is** the praetor."  
  
Baralai gritted his teeth. Nooj limped closer to him.  
  
"So… how are you planning to use Gippal?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not--"  
  
"Don't play stupid. He's naïve, so it makes it easy for people to use him."  
  
Baralai hesitated, suddenly finding his boots interesting. _And you are an expert at breaking people. _  
  
"… He knows machinery. In Bevelle, there are lifts that can float through the air. I figured I could use him to make one. After seeing Seymour's, he's hyped up to make it."  
  
"So you're using him to get back up to Bevelle so you can get revenge on Seymour?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In short, you're using him for revenge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
Baralai stared. _Did he just say that?_  
  
"How far into his pants are you willing to go?"  
  
Baralai was shocked. _Did he just say **that**?!_  
  
"Nooj?!"  
  
"I know you're gay. I know he's gay. Don't touch me."  
  
"Don't worry…"  
  
They were silent for a bit, Nooj amazed at how gutsy the Yevonite was being. Gippal came back.  
  
"Everything's all set and ready to go."  
  
"Good. I'll take them back with me."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
"I'll come back with your payment in three days."  
  
"Three days?!"  
  
"Just be patient. I need to get things prepared."  
  
Gippal pouted but agreed to his terms. After a few goodbyes and a few odd looks, Nooj left Gippal and Baralai behind. Gippal looked to Baralai.  
  
"Tysh."  
  
"Does that mean damn?"  
  
"Yeah. Damn."  
  
Baralai smiled but felt uneasy under Gippal's gaze. After confessing to Nooj, the fact that he was using this man was racking his insides.  
  
"You okay? You look pale," asked Gippal, rubbing Baralai's shoulder with his right hand. Baralai shook his head.  
  
"I'm probably just hungry. I haven't eaten since before my physical therapy."  
  
"Let's get you some dinner! Hey, maybe I'll even make you something."  
  
Baralai found it easier to smile suddenly. Gippal wasn't only naïve… he was… well, Baralai wasn't sure what, but he was something else.  
  
/-/  
  
There was a letter on the table awaiting the two men when they got home. Baralai glanced at it.  
  
"It's in Al Bhed…"  
  
"Well, duh. I can't read Spiran. It's from Rikku, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gippal read it and then crumpled it, tossing it into the trash.  
  
"She and Paine are out shopping. Brother and Cid should be home soon… maybe in an hour or so. Dinner should take twenty minutes… is a cooked Alcyone leg okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Baralai, cracking his neck. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Baralai was obviously staying with them. He slept in Gippal's room while Gippal slept on the couch. Baralai had protested but Gippal wouldn't take no for an answer. In his words, it was either the couch or he would join Baralai in his bed.  
  
Baralai blushed a bit thinking about it, even though he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to get close. He had no problem leaving people behind. He had done it to Yuna once. It took her a month before she talked to him again.  
  
But for some reason, Baralai didn't want to hurt Gippal. Yes, he wanted to use him and leave him in the dust… but if they weren't too close anyway, it wouldn't hurt too much. Maybe after he killed or did justice to Seymour, they could be friends or more.  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
Baralai exited Gippal's room, now dressed in a loose cloudy blue long sleeve shirt with a u-neck collar and an untied string hanging down where the collar could meet. The pants were also loose and the same cloudy pattern but the blue was darker. It was always much colder in the desert at night. Gippal smiled.  
  
"You like that outfit, huh?"  
  
"The material is very comfy."  
  
"You look adorable in it. The light blue against your skin is nice… plus the way that your uber small hands hardly poke out of the sleeves."  
  
Baralai dangled his hand in front of him.  
  
"You can see my fingers…"  
  
Gippal laughed and set dinner onto the table. Baralai sniffed his meal.  
  
"Smells good."  
  
"Thanks. I hate cooking… but it's some damn good stuff when I do."  
  
They ate quietly and slowly, talking maybe every once and a while. Baralai helped clean up, which they also did quietly. Before Baralai headed to bed, he gave Gippal his nightly kiss.  
  
Now, maybe it was Sin's toxin pulling out his aggressive side, or maybe Gippal just decided that one kiss really wasn't enough. He backed Baralai into the table and kissed him almost violently. Baralai's eyes were wide with surprise. Gippal broke the kiss, moving down to Baralai's neck.  
  
"I s-said just one," Baralai said, getting excited by Gippal's hot lips on his neck.  
  
"You're not the one doing the kissing," Gippal answered. He trailed his kisses down to the neckline of Baralai's loose shirt. Baralai shivered against Gippal, which made the man stop and prop the ex-praetor onto the table, then resumed his kissing. Baralai's fingers were running through Gippal's hair, mimicking what one of Gippal's hands was doing. Gippal's other hand was stroking Baralai's back. As his fingers brushed downward, Baralai had to arch his back in both pleasure and from being slightly tickled.  
  
"That tickles…" Baralai informed him. Gippal grinned and moved his kisses back to Baralai's neck, sucking on it gently. Baralai moved his fingers to Gippal's chin, removing him from his neck and kissing him himself.  
  
Gippal pulled back as he heard the front door swing open.  
  
"Rao! Lusa ramb ic fedr drec machina! (Hey! Come help us with this machina!)"  
  
It was Cid. He and Brother got home. Baralai hopped off of the table and rushed into Gippal's room without a word. Gippal went the opposite way to help them.  
  
/-/  
  
"Shit… shit… shit… shit…" Baralai swore, clutching on to a pillow with both arms. One hand then trailed to his neck and his eyes softened.

* * *

Well! How's that? They didn't go too far, right, **Kawaii Mimi-chan**? Sorry for Baralai swearing-ness. Seemed to fit him at the time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys. Sorry it took sooooo long. Next ch. will be up YEVON knows when… I'm going on vacation…! Oh, did I tell you all that I dressed up as Gippal to my latest con? And my girlfriend dressed up as Baralai, so we were two girls dressed up as guys doing shounen ai things! YAY! Shoujo ai shounen ai = shoujonen ai. It's a magical new word ::blows a kiss to Magenta Fox:: See you all in the next chapter! ::bows and runs away:: 


	8. Push

Hiya! SakuraBubbles here!! … Not much to report from vacation. HOWEVER, as I'm sure most of you have heard… September first is **_GIPPALAI DAY_**!!! Most of you probably heard it from Hidama's fic, Love and Duty, while in truth, the both of us came up with the idea. ::cough:: Anyway, we should all try to come up with something to put out there!! ::imagines the many many one-shots that are to come:: YAY…  
  
Usually, I would do a word to all of my loverly little reviewers but I have a feeling that none of you want to hear my useless babble. Plus, I just love you all… ::looks at one particular author:: one more than others. ::grins:: WELL, then, on with this juicy chapter, filled with wonderful controversy and even better! SEYMOUR!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Push

  
  
No one had ever corrupted his judgment before. He was Baralai, rightful praetor of Yevon and Bevelle. He was born and raised as a Yevonite, strict to the teachings (which were said to ward off Sin), and yes, he was a bit of a liar. But honestly, who has never in their lives lied? It was never much of a big deal.  
  
Until now. Baralai was bitterly conscious of how much his lies could and were going to hurt someone. Gippal had saved him out in the desert that day even though things had gotten off to a more than rocky start. He had helped get his wings removed and tried to protected him against Seymour. And of course, during the sandstorm he had put himself in danger to keep Baralai safe.  
  
Okay, okay, the way he got excited when Gippal kissed him was also desirable. And the way he pressed himself up against him was…  
  
There was a knock on the door. Baralai opened his eyes to the morning sun and looked to his door, sitting up.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, sleepy head!"  
  
It was Rikku and Baralai felt some disappointment in not hearing Gippal's voice like he was used to. He tossed the white sheet off of him and hopped out of the bed.  
  
Gippal, Brother, Cid, and Rikku were awaiting him at the table. Gippal had a towel around his neck to block the water from his wet hair dripping onto his shirtless torso. Gippal looked up to him and gave a sly smile. Baralai ignored it and opened the fridge. He looked at the empty chair next to Rikku as he poured milk into a glass.  
  
"Oh… where's Paine?" he asked.  
  
"Went for a walk," answered Rikku. "I don't blame her; she's cooped up all day in here!"  
  
"Ah…"  
  
/-/  
  
"Well, what are you going to tell him?" asked Lulu. Yuna sighed, tugging on her necklace as she though.  
  
Seymour had asked for her hand in marriage two days ago and was tired of waiting for her answer. One of his Guado priests had told her that morning that she must give her answer that day. Now, she didn't think that Seymour was a bad man. However, Baralai had told her that he and Seymour had been seeing each other for a bit although they had a mutual break up. So Yuna had though that Seymour, like Baralai, was only interested in men. Perhaps he enjoyed both genders?  
  
But Yuna was in love with someone else and never had intentions of marrying Seymour. She felt bad, but she _had_ to turn him down.  
  
"I'm going to tell him 'no.' It's that simple," answered Yuna.  
  
"And if he asks you why?" Lulu wanted to know. Yuna nodded.  
  
"Because I have no intentions of getting married yet, and I'd rather not commit myself to him."  
  
Lulu nodded and then put her hand to her stomach, wincing.  
  
"Ooh… it kicked…"  
  
Yuna's mismatched eyes brightened.  
  
"Really?! Let me feel!"  
  
Yuna cautiously put her hand to Lulu's expanded belly. She giggled as she felt a bump near her hand. Lulu ruffled Yuna's hair.  
  
"All right, get going then."  
  
Yuna smiled, nodding and flying off toward the main temple where the Guado praetor resided.  
  
When she met with the temple guard directly inside the temple, she was informed that the new praetor was in the garden outside and wished not to be disturbed. She pouted and went to leave.  
  
But what fun would that be? She flew to the roof of the temple and headed for the garden, which meant taking a small artificial dirt path through a fake forest. The garden was built in order to view Lower Spira and to keep a sense of peace between the two separate worlds. It was filled with water fountains, flowers, and statues to maximize its own beauty. Even the low fence that bordered Bevelle's land from the sky was covered in green vines that stretched the entire length of the white picket fence. Yuna gazed at it and rested her eyes on Seymour. He was speaking to another Guado, standing near a statue of a woman holding out her arms tragically. Obviously, neither Guado knew that she was there, so she eavesdropped, feeling incredibly rebellious, hiding behind a statue of a dragon.  
  
"… and what of Praetor Baralai?"  
  
The Guado's voice was ear-piercing and whiney ((think of Baralai's sphere, the guy recording…)) as he spoke to Seymour.  
  
"Currently," Seymour answered, "he's seeking refuge with some Al Bhed in the desert. It seems as though he's falling for some one-eyed Al Bhed."  
  
This struck Yuna, her mouth gaping. _Baralai's alive? And Seymour knows this?_  
  
"You sound angry, your grace…" said the unnamed Guado. Seymour scowled.  
  
"Well, I don't see what Baralai sees in him. He must need him for something. Maybe he's good in bed or something."  
  
"Are you jealous of this Al Bhed?"  
  
Seymour smacked the other Guado across the mouth with the back of his hand. Yuna winced, having not seen it, only heard it.  
  
"I don't recall asking your opinion…" Seymour snapped. The other Guado made a sound.  
  
"Forgive me, your grace…"  
  
"… Anyway, Baralai's wings are completely gone. He must have gotten them surgically removed. The stumps that were left after I severed them are gone."  
  
"Honestly it surprised me that you chose to remove his wings rather than kill him."  
  
"I tried to kill him but he is much too strong. I ended up having to seal up his magic and remove him of his weapon in order to finally get the upper hand. He was flying much faster than my lift could take me. Once I caught up with him, I took one of his wings in my hands to halt him. He tried to escape and so I cut the wing off. He dropped quick but he was not incapable of flight. He tried to fly down with only one wing… now that I think about it, it's strange that he chose to fly downward instead of back up to Bevelle… but I suppose it saved him in the end.  
  
"I was able to catch up with him and cut off the other wing. I was hoping that the drop would kill him but obviously he survived. He must've been dropping too slow or the ground was closer than I thought."  
  
_He… he tried to kill him?!_  
  
"What of this Al Bhed?" asked the Guado.  
  
"Weak… but he was… desirable… you probably would like him," Seymour replied. "We'll ambush them again and I'll make sure to bring you, how's that?"  
  
_He's… he's sick…_  
  
"Thank you, your grace. I don't deserve it. … And what of Lady Yuna?"  
  
Yuna's heart jumped and she straightened.  
  
"Well, of course, I'm using her like I did Baralai."  
  
"But for what?"  
  
"For my war, of course…"  
  
_A war?_  
  
"Baralai's coat is not enough to spark the war. Obviously not… seeing as we're still not at war… I figured that if I forced her to summon her aeons, I could attack Zanarkand with them. Only Bevellians have the power to possess aeons, after all." ((by the way, I hate the word 'Bevellians' but I have nothing better and typing 'those from Bevelle' gets tiresome….))  
  
Some people have trained all their lives in order to receive the title and power to be a summoner. Not all who tried passed the trials however. Apprentice summoners were taken to temples (the first in Besaid) to test their strength and will. If the apprentice passed the trials within, the aeons would grant the apprentice its power.  
  
"I need to purge this world of those filthy groundlings… the first to go is Zanarkand… that city dare boasts to show off its sinful technology… they wouldn't know a proper thought if it came up and bit them on the ass… It's a pity that my father couldn't see that. That's why I needed to kill him, of course. I couldn't let him get in my way. … Those pitiful groundlings… if only they knew half of what we did, they would probably have wings too." ((AKA he's a psycho bastard))  
  
"You're wrong!!" yelled Yuna, not being able to stand it anymore. She would _not_ be used for war, nor would her aeons. Seymour looked to her with a bored expression on his face. The other Guado looked like he was about ready to freak out.  
  
"You don't agree?" asked Seymour, smiling.  
  
"Never!"  
  
She stormed up to him, her wings flustered and poised up high in anger. His smiling face was even more intolerable up close.  
  
"Now you're done for… I'll tell everyone what you've done to Lord Jyscal and Baralai and what you're planning to do to Lower Spira!!"  
  
"Look, Lady Yuna," Seymour said, gesturing past himself and toward the fence overlooking the world below. "Look at that place underneath us."  
  
Yuna hesitated but walked toward the fence anyway, her knees touching to top of it. She saw many clouds before her and as she looked down, she noticed a dark blue-black sea bordering what looked like a large island made up of entirely sand and what looked like toy houses and villages from where Yuna was overlooking. It looked perfect to her.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's disgusting."  
  
Yuna turned and was startled at how close Seymour was. She wanted to back up but that would literally flying out of Bevelle. Bevelle was a large city in the sky, but it had to have its borders.  
  
"It is not. There is no reason for us to destroy them, nor is there one for them to destroy us. We could live in harmony if it wasn't for people like you."  
  
"Well, why did Zanarkand kill our praetor?" asked Seymour. Yuna frowned.  
  
"Didn't you say that you tried to kill him?"  
  
"As far as Bevelle and the rest of this ugly world are concerned, Baralai is dead thanks to Zanarkand officials," he replied. His eyes narrowed. "As for you…" He grinned. "Pretend I didn't say it."  
  
Then he shoved her backwards, simply hoping to add emphasis to his statement and scare her into submission. However, he didn't anticipate how strong he was compared to Yuna's frail body. She hit and lost her balance over the fence and fell into the sky. Seymour and his Guado guardian leaned over the edge, happiness etched across his face.  
  
Yuna was obviously panicking. She was falling fast and although she had her wings, her back was facing toward the ground that was crawling closer. Her wings were being pressed harshly against her back, therefore making it difficult to spread them to fly back up. The sea was getting rapidly closer and she had to try harder. She got her left wing stretched out, however, due to the amount of pressure--  
  
**C R A C K.**  
  
She screamed as she felt a bone in her wing snap in two. She immediately retracted it, trying to think of something else. She closed her eyes, clasping her hands together, praying to Yevon for an answer.  
  
Wait… Yevon… prayers…  
  
"Please! Lend me your strength! Valefor, I summon you!"  
  
She slowly brought her arms forward as a circular aura surrounded her. A bright light descended from the sun and rushed toward Yuna. A dragon was born from the light, its bird-like face accented by a thick red mane. It swung itself under Yuna and she landed in its torso on her broken wing. She winced and turned on her side.  
  
"Valefor, thank you…" she breathed, stroking her dragon's mane. She closed her eyes. "Take me… somewhere safe…"  
  
She slipped into unconsciousness as Valefor swooped toward the desert.  
  
/-/  
  
Paine let out a yell as she swung her sword downward, splitting the fiend she was fighting in half, causing it to explode into pyreflies. Paine had walked a mile or two away from Home and was now fighting her way on back. After the battle, Paine sighed, wiping her brow with the back of her gloved hand and pulling her water canteen to her lips. She placed the skulled breaker guard at her left hip as though sheathing it and the blade vanished in a small presentation of sparkles, leaving only the menacing skull breaker guard behind.  
  
"Damn fiends…"  
  
She covered her eyes as she gazed toward the sun. Luckily, there were signs and the like pointing in the direction of where Home stood, so she needn't worry too much about getting lost.  
  
Something was caught in the corner of her sight. She looked behind her and noticed what looked like some time of Zu coming at her. Instinctively, her hand fled to her hip where her sword could have been brought out, but she saw that there was no need. The so-called Zu was actually smaller and more colorful. Its wings were that of a dragon's, large, bat-like, and strong. It landed on its back about fifty feet from Paine, which made her wonder if perhaps the dragon was injured. She rushed toward it.  
  
She found herself stopping fifteen or so feet from the beast. It was cradling something in its wings… a woman? Paine continued to it. It hissed at her, obviously thinking her a predator.  
  
"No, no, it's okay! I won't hurt you or her!" Paine explained, making gestures. The dragon watched her for a moment and then lowered its wings, exposing the woman. Paine slowly walked over.  
  
Well, she was beautiful, that's for sure. She was from Bevelle but her wings weren't very long. One was bent at an odd angle and Paine went to touch the girl but the dragon hissed.  
  
"Hey, hey! I'll lead you somewhere safe where someone can take care of her."  
  
Originally, the dragon was going to bring the girl back up to Bevelle after it rested itself. However, Paine had said "somewhere safe," which was where the girl had told the dragon to take her. Therefore, the dragon decided to let Paine do as she pleased and lead her to _somewhere safe_.  
  
It moved its wing, beckoning for Paine to join the woman on its torso. Paine slowly got the message and climbed next to her. The silent dragon took to the air.  
  
"Head southeast from here," Paine commanded the beast. It headed off toward said direction as Paine gazed at the woman with her, comparing her to an injured bird. She definitely looked fragile but her clothing was elegant as if she was highly respected. Paine found that she was still studying the girl even as the dragon descended before Home. Paine directed it toward Rikku's place.  
  
Brother, meanwhile, was staring out a window as he did the dishes after breakfast.  
  
"Uhhh… drana'c y tnykuh uidceta… (there's a dragon outside…)" he said, pointed. Cid spit out his coffee and Gippal halted his conversation with Baralai, rushing to the door. Baralai followed him, trying to find out what was going on.  
  
He stared at the dragon, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"Valefor?"  
  
The dragon stared at him, craning its neck to do so. Paine poked her head up.  
  
"You know this thing?"  
  
"It's an aeon…"  
  
"Eyon?" Gippal repeated. Baralai shook his head, briefly explaining aeons and summoners to the confused Al Bhed. Paine grew impatient, calling to Baralai.  
  
"I happened upon it on my way back. And this girl… she's from Bevelle--"  
  
"You guys are dropping like flies!" Gippal remarked. Baralai continued and Paine hissed at him. She continued, "Her left wing seems broken, but I'm not sure. Baralai, could you take a look?"  
  
Baralai nodded, scratching his head embarrassedly and walking. He was shocked to see the girl in Valefor's care.  
  
"Th… That's Yuna!"  
  
"Rikku's cousin?!" Gippal wanted to confirm. Baralai stared at Yuna's sleeping body, nodding. _What happened to her? Did… did Seymour do this?!_  
  
He picked her up, careful of her wings, and cradled her in his strong arms. Paine jumped off of Valefor, staring at it. Baralai faced Gippal.  
  
"Tell Rikku about this and get something that could be used as a sling for her wing."  
  
As Gippal obeyed, Baralai looked to Valefor.  
  
"You've done a good job, Valefor. You are dismissed."  
  
Valefor swooped its magnificent wings and lifted up into the air, dissolving into light and raising at a high speed back to the sun. Baralai looked to Paine, giving his final and most important order.  
  
"Hold the door open, please."

* * *

Well, now Yuna and Baralai are reunited, which shall prove useful to…. me! Yay!!  
  
Now then… I have a serious question… ::looks this way and that:: I'm thinking of also making this into a Yuna/Paine because I **love** that couple and I wish that there was more fandom of it. However, I'm not exactly sure if I should do it or not and I need yoooooour help, reviewers!!! Whether or not I add that coupling in decides a few things later on… I can't continue until I've made a decision.  
  
Some Pros of Y/P addition: A look into that shoujo-ai side of me, angsty Yuna, angsty Paine… some good things may in fact come.  
  
Some Cons of Y/P addition: Death of author due to serious Yuna/Tidus or ::shudder:: Paine/Rikku fans, some focus on a different relationship, focus on a shoujo-ai relationship (if you can call that a con…)… some bad things may in fact come.  
  
Please, I need your help. ::faints:: This chapter was oddly very easy to write but also very long… woo! Seymour's such an asshole…::bows and runs away:: 


End file.
